


Dodge ball challenges issued!!

by guren666



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Both Misaki and Ritsu had enough. They have developed a plan. Others join in, too. After a little persuasion. If they win, semes will not be able to touch them for a whole month! Who will win in the end?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepy_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_robin/gifts).



Misaki was getting irritated. Every frickin' day, Usagi -san just has to bang him! His body can't take it anymore. Is he trying to kill him?! Misaki was wondering if anyone is having the same problem with his lover...

He was going through the corridor, when he heard a muffled cry behind it. Misaki didn't have the habit of listening in other people's conversations, but it had picked his interest. " I keep telling you... no! I can't take it, you perverted freak!" The voice seemed familiar... Kamijou The DEVIL?! Misaki heard as something crashed to the floor. " But, Hiro -san. You're so cute... I couldn't resist." Another voice of a man said. Misaki couldn't believe it. Kamijou The Devil had the same problem as he has? On top of that, his lover is male too? This is too much suspicious to be a coincidence. No, don't jump to conclusions, Misaki... What if he's just a friend of his and I have misunderstood it a little? But all his doubts were erased when he heard moans escaping from professor's mouth. Misaki had heard enough. With a freshly formed blush on his face, he continued walking further. This was definitely something he didn't have to know...

Misaki was on his way to another professor, which gave him a task and he had finished it yesterday and was about to hand it in. He was about to knock on the door, but a loud thud from inside stopped him. " Stop it, Miyagi! I said no! My ass is still hurting! You nearly got me killed yesterday!" I chuckle escaped from professor's mouth. " But you seemed to enjoy it, Shinobu -chin." Said Shinobu reacted as Misaki reacts most of the time. " HUH?! Are you fucking kidding me? Give me a break once in a while!" Misaki had heard enough, once again in a matter of minutes. Another surprise. So, professor Miyagi and Kamijou The Devil have got male lovers? This was too much of a shock for Misaki in a single day. ...He'll hand in his project sometime later.

XxX

Ritsu had really enough. Takano could be at least a little considerate of him. He uses his sweet talk to seduce him every day and they end up in bed. And Takano has his way with him all night long. Ritsu was getting angry at him. That damn jerk! He has to go to work! Why can't he let him sleep without banging him for just a single day? A whole week would be awesome...

Ritsu fantasized about it, when Kisa suddenly threw his bag on the desk, an annoyed look on his face. Kisa wasn't looking so good. Maybe a bad night as well? " Rough night, Kisa? " He glanced at Ritsu. " Yeah. Yukina didn't let me sleep at all. This continues for three months now. Ever since he started staying over at my place."

Ritsu and Kisa were good friends and they knew about each other's love lives. " So, what about you? Did Takano give you enough space to sleep? " Ritsu shook his head. " Nope. He had his way with me for the whole night. My whole body is aching. Is he nuts? Is that boyfriend of yours the same as Takano?" Kisa nodded. " Yep. Exactly the same. He likes to experiment and I'd rather not tell you what he did to me yesterday." Ritsu laughed nervously. " I get it. It seems like we're in a tight spot, eh? I mean, I sure l-love Takano, but doing it every night... it's tiring me out completely. I asked him to stop, but he just won't listen to me. " Kisa put his hands on his shoulder, with a hint of sympathy. I know what you're going through. Yukina won't listen to me, saying that he has to show how much he loves me every time he has the chance." Ritsu and Kisa both thought : What should they do with their boyfriends? They're just not going to listen to their requests at all.

Nobody was in the office, just them. Takano was still at home, and Hatori stayed at his author's and Mino? Who knows where he is right now. It was still too early so, Ritsu was wondering why Kisa came here earlier than usually. " Um, Kisa? Why are you here so early in the morning? You always come around 10 a.m." Kisa turned on the power of his laptop. " Oh, well... I have lots of work to do. And I really wanted to get it done sooner today." Ritsu looked at his calendar. Deadline for Mutou's manga is coming near... Better call her... He dialed her number, when suddenly a man rushed in. Ritsu recognized Chiharu Yoshikawa a.k.a. Chiaki Yoshino, the great mangaka and Hatori's lover. He looked around. " Um. Is Tori not here yet? I have personally brought him the manuscript."

Ritsu stood up and took the manuscript from him. He inspected his face. He had circles under his eyes, not to mention how tired he looked. In manga business, everyone looks this way. Then, he discovered a hickey on his neck. Ritsu immediately blushed and looked away. " Um, thank you for your hard work. I'll leave it on Hatori's desk. " But both Kisa and Chiaki registered the evident blush on his face. " Is something wrong, Rittie? " Kisa looked at Ritsu, then at Chiaki and back and forth, until he noticed the hickey on Ckiaki's neck. Kisa turned red, pointing at him. " Um, you've got a hickey. On your neck. " Chiaki used the small mirror on the wall next to him and looked at his mirror image. It really was true. He had a giant hickey on his neck, but half of it was covered by his shirt's collar. So, he was walking around with this? That's why people were staring at him! " That perverted maniac! He did this to me! On top of getting me drunk, he left this on me? "

Ritsu remembered, how he got drunk and Takano took advantage of him. " You're saying Hatori got you drunk? On purpose? " Chiaki blushed. " Well... yes. He said that I'm more loose that way. It was sort of "punishment" for being late with manuscript again. But, he does this kind of thing to me every day! I can't focus properly on my work! And my body aches even now. " Chiaki has realized that he's talking about his love life to Hatori's colleagues and that they'll probably tell him about it. " Please, don't tell what I told you, he'd give me another night of "punishment" and I wouldn't want that. "

To his surprise, both Ritsu and Kisa smiled at him. " Don't worry. In fact, we've got the same problem as you. Right, Rittie?" Ritsu nodded. " You know... I've been thinking that maybe, just maybe we could make a little competition with them. " Both Kisa and Chiaki stared at him, lost in what he's talking about. " I mean, like if we win, we can finally have a break from their... " assaults" for let's say... a month? That would be great, wouldn't it? " Kisa and Chiaki were thinking about it. It wasn't a bad idea. They could use some sleep without the fear of being sexually assaulted by their lovers every night. Once in a while...

" I'm in, Rittie. That'll teach that horny idiot." Kisa agreed. Chiaki looked at his mirror image and his gaze stopped at the hickey." Count me in as well. " Chiaki agreed, too.

Few hours later...

Misaki went home after that huge shock, not wanting to encounter any of his teachers. He put the key in keyhole and turned it. Usagi-san wasn't there. Where did he go? Maybe he was in his room? Misaki went up to check on him. Usagi -san wasn't there. He checked out the whole apartment, but Usagi -san was nowhere to be found. Did he go somewhere?

He usually leaves notes... Misaki looked out the window and saw Usagi getting out of his car. And he was not alone. Another man was with him. Misaki was growing jealous. What? He leaves and meets with another man? Great.

They were heading in the building. Are they... going up? Misaki sat down on couch and waited. He´ll show Usagi -san that he isn´t some jealous prick and that he´s capable of being friendly to his acquaintances.

The main door opened and revealed Usagi -san and a brunette with green eyes. Just like his, only the man's were a light green. " Ah, Misaki. You're home early. Let me introduce you. This is Onodera Ritsu. He was my previous editor. " Onodera -san shook with my hand and smiled at me. " Nice to meet you." He isn't that bad. Finally someone he can talk to normally. " I'm Takahashi Misaki. Nice to meet you." He let go of his hand and went to kitchen. " Usagi -san. I'm making coffee. What do you want, Onodera -san?" They sat down on the couch. " Oh, coffee, please. And call me Ritsu. " Misaki smiled at him. Seriously, he's made a good impression on me.

When it was ready, all three had a long chat. I seemed like Ritsu wanted to ask something, but he changed his mind before asking. Misaki noticed it. " Is something bothering you, Onode- , eh Ritsu? " Usagi -san took the matter in his hands. " He's probably curious about our relationship. We talked about it in the car. We met while he was in his way home. We didn't meet for a long time and I thought we could catch up and you could use someone who's in the same position as you."

Whaaat? Catch up ? He was Usagi -san's lover? No way... But it's not like I could ask that... Usagi- san glanced at me and sighed. " You're thinking up more shit, aren't you? We didn't go out in the past. He was just my editor. Besides, he's got a boyfriend himself." Ritsu almost choked on his coffee. His hands were shaking, so he rather put the cup down. " It's true. No point in hiding it. I have a boyfriend." Misaki's eyes widened. What's going on? Everywhere he goes, people have... his kind of relationship. Usagi -san noticed, that they looked uncomfortable and decided he'll give them more space. " Misaki, Onodera, I'm going to work on the novel. Onodera, feel free to stay over. We have many rooms that are unused. " Ritsu waved with his hands. " No, I'd rather not. My boss... I mean boyfriend will be worried. I'll stay a bit longer, though." Usagi -san nodded and went up the stairs.

Misaki was curious about Onode- , er Ritsu, so he asked him many questions. Like how did they get together, how did they know that they love each other etc. And he learned that they do have a lot in common when it comes to them. Both Usagi -san and Ritsu's boyfriend are sweet talkers, who seduce them. Ritsu admitted it, while clenching his hands. Misaki was feeling happier now, that he knew that he had met someone who has fallen in love with a perverted romantic.

Ritsu didn't know Misaki that good ( since this is the first time they have met), but he could feel that Misaki is trustworthy. And, the more the merrier, right? " Misaki -kun, would you like to have a month free of ... sexual stuff?" Misaki blushed. " Whaaat?!" Ritsu looked up the stairs. " Ssssshhhh! Calm down and lower your voice. Come closer." Misaki leaned in and Ritsu whispered the whole challenge deal to him. " And if I by any chance I agree... what would happen if they win? "

" Hmm... haven't thought about it yet. But if we win, it would be awesome. Don't you agree? By the way, do you know someone who is willing to participate and has the same problem? I have found two others. "

Misaki thought it over and looked in his half filled cup of coffee. " Yes, I know of two more people.. but if they would be willing... and one of them is a teacher at my university... I managed to somehow overhear his conversation with his lover. And after some minutes, I went over to hand in my finished project and overheard another similar conversation... but I don't know the other person. I wonder if he's a student at my university, too..." Misaki was lost in his thoughts.

"In any case, contact me once you find out if they are willing to cooperate." He gave him his phone number and left the apartment, Misaki fell on the sofa, thinking. What if Kamijou The Devil kills him? He's freaky, and not so recently he fell asleep on one of his lessons and The Devil threw a generous amount of items at his head. He had a very precise aim. He sure didn't forget about it. And who is that Shinobu? It'll be hard to get their help.

For today, he thought that he'll head straight to bed. But, stupid Usagi wouldn't let him off. He used his trademark smile and threw in " I love you", in his sensual, husky voice and there goes Misaki's plan of finally getting some sleep. That damn moron! One of these days, he's getting back at him! For sure!

 

XxX

Misaki let out a loud sigh as he went to eat lunch with Senpai. If things weren't bad enough, The Devil was there, eating with professor Miyagi. Misaki still wondered if he had the courage to ask for The Devil's help. He's kinda hard to approach. He wondered what kind of man got that Devil flustered. Senpai was absent minded and didn't seem to notice him staring at their teachers. They ate in silence and went back to their lessons. And the next one was with The Devil.

The devil entered and the whole room went silent. He has earned himself lot of respect from students. Count in his fanatic love for literature and you have got a nice nickname. The Devil stared right at Misaki , as if he was reading his mind. " Takahashi, read the next page, please." Misaki didn't know what to read, because he wasn't paying attention. Thank goodness, Senpai showed his book and he got off the hook. For now.

Rest of lecture went smoothly. The Devil gave them another assignment ( I didn't finish the previous one! Misaki thought.) And their lesson has finally ended. Everyone was leaving. Senpai gave him a look. " Misaki, aren't you going? " He smiled at him nervously. " Ahahaha... um... go on. I have to talk to Kamijou -sensei." Senpai patted him on the head, picked up his things and left the room. Only him and The Devil remained. He was collecting his belongings that he threw at unfortunate students. Now or never. Misaki walked to his desk. " You're still here, Takahashi?"

" Um... Kamijou - sensei... I have something to ask of you. " He put down his glasses. " I'm listening. " This was the awkward part. How the hell should he ask him? Maybe he should begin with what he's heard yesterday... " It's kind of embarrassing to tell you this... but I overheard your conversation you had with that other person." Kamijou - sensei blinked in confusion. What the heck is he talking about? " What did you overhear?"

" Uum... you called him a perverted freak or something..." Professor blushed all the way to his ears. " How much did you hear?!" Misaki's hands were getting sweaty. " ...Enough, sensei. In fact, I have got exactly the same problem... my ... partner is male, too and he's... doing it even if I don't want to, or am not in the mood. He's a popular novelist... Maybe you've heard of him. His name is Akihiko Usami. "

Kamijou - sensei stared at the kid, in shock. " WHAAAT?! You're Bakahiko's lover?! Small world, eh?" The Devil knows Usagi- san? " Excuse me for asking, but from where do you know him?" Sensei cleared his throat. " I'm his childhood friend. We know each other very well. But, I'm stunned to know that he has got himself a lover so much younger and didn't even say a word to me about it."

Misaki thought that The Devil would be unapproachable, but this conversation was proving it wrong. " I don't wanna be too hasty, but... would you like to have an entire month without any sexual... activities? "He used Ritsu's words. Sensei almost fell of his chair. " What the hell? How much did you hear yesterday?!"

" I told you, sensei... enough. I face the same problem. In fact, it's his fault that I fell asleep on your lecture not so long ago. And before, too. "

Hiroki thought this over in head quickly. Bakahiko isn't giving the kid any break? Not that Nowaki is being better... he just uses his charm on me and voila! - he has his way with me. So, an entire month, huh? He could use that. He feels so much sleep deprived lately. And it's all Nowaki's fault.

" So what is it you want me to help you with?" Misaki felt as wave of relief washed over him. " It's basically a challenge. If we win, we have a month free of them. A friend of mine is in as well and so are two others. He asked me to find another people who have the same problem with their boyfriends and I kinda overheard you and your boyfriend talking... so I came to you. I thought that maybe you are tired of it, too, Kamijou - sensei."

" Takahashi -kun, I'm in. With all the grading right now, I'm really tired. Besides, I would like to teach Nowaki a lesson." Misaki didn't believe it. The Devil agreed? No way! He took his hands and shook with them. " Thank you, Kamijou - sensei! We'll be counting on you." For the first time, Hiroki smiled. " Alright, alright. Just let me know when we meet up with others. Now go to your next lecture."

" I'm on my way. One more time, thanks a lot!" Misaki bowed down and run out. Hiroki put his glasses on. What did he just agree to do? Well, he's a man of his word. Once he does promise something, he does it.

Misaki ran through the hallway, because he was running late to his another lecture with professor Miyagi. If only he'd meet that Shinobu...

BAAAM!

Misaki ran into another person and both of them fell on the floor. The other one dropped his bag and his student card fell on the floor next to him. " I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" Misaki looked at the other man in front of him. He had short fair hair and had grey like eyes. " I'm okay, I think." Misaki's gaze fixated on his student card. He picked it up. Shinobu Takatsuki? Wait a minute. Shinobu...

" Could you perhaps be that Shinobu?" He stared at him as if Misaki has just lost his mind. " I'm sorry to be so sudden... but were you yesterday with Miyagi - sensei in his room?" Shinobu turned bright red and snatched his student card back from Misaki. " Who the hell are you? How do you know about that?"

"I'm Takahashi Misaki and am also a student of this school, just as you are. I overheard your conversation with sensei. You said something like... your ass is still hurting or something like that..." Shinobu was blushing madly. " What the?!" Great. Another person thinks that Misaki has a habit of listening in other people's conversations. " Look. I'm in the same tight spot as you are. How about a little gamble? We issue a challenge to our... partners and if we win, we have a month free of their constant attacks. What do you say? "

Shinobu didn't think twice. That damn Miyagi! He was already running late to his lecture, because he just had to fuck him in the school library. On the floor! He shook Misaki's hand. " I agree with you. This has to stop. I mean, what is Miyagi thinking? I'm going to show him!"

Misaki was overwhelmed with joy. Now he has got two more allies in their plan! He can call Ritsu today! " Could I get your phone number? I'll call you when we all meet up." Shinobu raised his eyebrow. " All?"

" Well, we two plus a friend and his two friends and Kamijou - sensei agreed to realize our plan." Shinobu couldn't believe it. " Kamijou - sensei? Now that is weird. He never seemed to me like the type who'd have a male partner. " Misaki chuckled. "Right? I mean, he is The Devil and all that." Shinobu looked at his watch. " Crap! I'm so late! " He scribbled his phone number down on paper, handed it to Misaki and ran like his depended on it. Misaki remembered that he's pretty late too. " Dammit all! I forgot about next lecture completely!" He picked himself up from the floor and ran.

He'll call Ritsu after he's done with all of today's lessons.

All went smoothly. They phoned each other, mostly Ritsu and Misaki contacting others. Misaki met up with Kamijou - sensei after another lesson and told him about the meeting place all of them have agreed on. It was Usagi -san's apartment. Everyone had gotten a mission. To bring with them their boyfriends. When? This Saturday, because everyone will be free. Mostly.

Misaki has told Usagi -san that they'll have guests. Many guests and they 're all his friends. He doesn't need to know the truth yet. The set time for meeting up was at fifteen o'clock. First to arrive were Ritsu and his lover, Takano -san. Misaki looked at him after Ritsu introduced him. Now he knew what Ritsu meant that he's charming. But, Usagi was still better looking in Misaki's opinion. They sat down and Usagi -san and Takano -san started talking. Misaki and Ritsu waited for another arrivals.

They decided to sit separately from their lovers. Why? Because it's been decided that way. Everyone agreed on it. So, Ritsu and Misaki left them and sat on the opposite sofa. Usagi -san and Takano -san didn't even notice that they moved away.

The bell rang. Misaki went to open and many other men walked in the apartment. Misaki recognized Kamijou - sensei and Shinobu with Miyagi - sensei. The man next to Kamijou - sensei was a little familiar looking to him... Then he remembered where he saw him. The flower shop! He sold him those flowers back then. Other two pairs he didn't know. But Ritsu knew them. Hatori and Chiaki, Kisa and finally, he saw that mysterious Yukina Kisa was always talking about. He looked like a prince straight out from shoujo manga. But, Takano still looked better to him.

After all those tiring introductions, Misaki, Ritsu, Hiroki, Kisa, Chiaki and Shinobu sat on the one sofa, ignoring the glances from their partners and semes had no choice but to sit on the other sofa.

Misaki didn't feel like going around in shit and neither did the others. It's time to issue the challenges.

Misaki's POV

I grabbed Usagi -san's hand and dragged him all the way to his room. " Oi, Misaki!" Not listening, with all my force, I shoved Usagi -san against the wall. Usagi -san was stunned. I never acted so aggressively before. I pointed my finger at him. "I hereby challenge you to a match of dodge ball!" I declared, determination in my eyes.

Usagi -san stared at me, utterly confused. Just now... did Misaki challenge him? To a match in dodge ball? What is going on here? " Misaki, is this some kind of joke? Because I don't get it. " I knew that Usagi -san wouldn't believe me. Not so easily. " This isn't a joke! I challenged you to a match of dodge ball. If my team wins, you and others won't be able to touch us in any sexual way for a month!"

A full month? Misaki couldn't be serious, could he? " Do you know what you're saying? This isn't funny, Misaki. And anyway, why would you do that? " I was getting angry. This wasn't going according to plan. I had to convince Usagi- san. " Look, if your team wins, you can pick what will be your collective reward. I talked it out with my team. " Usagi- san cupped my face. " Alright, Misaki. I accept. But only because you wanted me to accept, not because of the reward I'll get when I win."

I took his hands in mine and did my best to pin them up. "We'll see who will win. "

Ritsu's POV

I followed Misaki's example and dragged Takano to the room Misaki told me to go to. It was his room. Takano was very surprised when I practically threw him on the bed. I knew what had to be done. Takano sat up, intrigued look on his face. I pointed my finger at him. " I hereby challenge you to a match of dodge ball!" Takano was furrowing his eyebrows as he stared at me. " What? Repeat it. I didn't get it." A vein formed on my forehead. I grabbed him by his tie and pulled him closer. " I said that I challenge you to a match of dodge ball. If my team wins, you and your team mates won't be able to touch me and my team mates for a month."

Takano didn't understand it. Has Ritsu issued a challenge? Did he hear it right? " Are you sure about this, Ritsu? What if my team wins? What then?"

I let go of him, turning my back on him. " If your team wins, you'll have to discuss about your reward. My team has already chosen our part of the deal." Takano pushed me on the bed. " But, Ritsu, you won't win. I already hit you many times and you didn't have any change to dodge it. "

I managed to get away from him and quickly backed myself in the corner. " We'll see about that, Takano."

Hiroki's POV

Misaki did his move on Bakahiko. Then did that Ritsu and now it's my turn. I approached Nowaki with a death glare. He gulped down. " Um, Hiro -san? " I took his hands and forced him to follow me. Misaki instructed me to go in the furthest room on the stairs. I got in and pushed Nowaki on the nearby small bed. I loosened up my tie and gave him another glare of mine. Nowaki stared at me, frightened. Once in a while, it felt good to make him look this way.

I pointed at him. " I hereby challenge you to a match in dodge ball!" Nowaki blinked at me. " Could you repeat that, Hiro -san? I didn't quite get it." That jerk! I grabbed him by his collar and his face expression changed back to worried. Good. At least he'll listen. " You heard me. I challenged you to a match of dodge ball. If my team wins, you won't be able to touch me in a month. That's the deal." Nowaki's looking pale. I wonder what's going on in his head?

" Hiro -san. What if I and my team wins? What then?" I let go of him. " It depends on you and your team. You'll have to discuss it out with them. " Nowaki smiled at me. " It sounds like fun, Hiro -san. I accept your challenge."

I nodded. He wouldn't dare decline it.

Kisa's POV

That professor made his move. Now it's my turn to turn up the heat. I walked towards Yukina, who smiled at me in his shoujo manga prince -like way. " What is it, Kisa -san?" No, I cannot let myself be charmed by it. I looked away and took his hands and we went to kitchen, just as Rittie instructed me to. " Kisa-san?" I ignored Yukina's voice. I walked in, closed the door and pushed Yukina down with me, with him leaning on the kitchen counter. I stood up and looked down on him, pointing my finger at him. " I hereby challenge you to a match of dodge ball!"

Yukina gave me an odd look, telling me that he didn't get it. " Kisa -san? What are you talking about?" God, I was losing my temper. I knelt down and gazed right into his eyes. " I'm telling you that you've been challenged by me. If I and my team wins, you won't be able to touch me in a month. If your team wins, you'll have to choose your reward. Do you accept or not?"

Yukina just stared at me. I shook with him. " Oi, Yukina! Snap out of it! Yes or no?!" He grinned. " Okay, Kisa -san. It looks like fun. I accept your challenge."

I stood up, pulling him up as well. He wouldn't decline it. He does everything to please me.

Chiaki's POV

Kisa made his move. Now it's my turn. Tori was growing suspicious and so was that professor. It made me feel a little bad, bringing Tori here, but his "punishments" for putting out bad pages of my manga were getting on my nerves. He should put himself in my damn shoes! I approached Tori and without a word, I pulled him up and forced him to follow me. Onodera -san told me to go to storage room. So, I led Tori there. Tori didn't even protest. Maybe he already knew something was fishy about all of this. No shit. Everyone else took their lovers and only the four of us remained. Of course he'll find it weird. Now he'll see what I planned for him.

There were only boxes in this room. With all my strength, I pushed Tori against a wall and he stared at me. I've never acted like this before. But this was also a part of the plan. It was supposed to boost our seriousness about this, but now I don't know. Oh well. Might as well do it. I pointed at him, but my hand was shaking a bit. " I hereby challenge you to a match of dodge ball! "

Tori stared at me,. Yep, he didn't get it. " Chiaki, what's going on? This whole situation is turning into a charade. Who talked you into this? Was it Kisa?" He thinks I haven't got a brain of my own?!

" Listen here, you moron! Nobody talked me into this. I have my own ideas about it as well! I challenged you to a game of dodge ball! If my team wins, you won't be able to touch me in a whole month. If your team wins, you'll have free choice to pick out your reward for beating us. You'd better accept the challenge or..."

Tori gave amused look. " Or? " Kisa told me to play hard, so... I looked into his eyes. " Or I'll break up with you for good!" Tori's amused look vanished and his face was horrified. " Chiaki... you'd go to such lengths... just for a stupid game? If it pleases you, I won't do anything for a month, no need to participate in this silly game."

Silly game? "Put yourself in my shoes, damn you! And I'm in, because I wanted to and I made a promise to others! There's no way I'm backing out! Not now! Accept it!"

Tori sighed heavily as he crossed his arms. " Fine. I accept." He finally agreed. It calmed me down. Now, I wonder if others have succeeded?

Shinobu's POV

Only me and Miyagi remained in the living room. Before going here, Misaki told me to "jump" Miyagi. He said it's for the sake of our plan. I wonder about that. But, I'm in this plan, so I'll do as he told me to. Miyagi was waiting for me, not making any kind of movement. So, he knows that something is wrong, huh? We stayed as the only ones behind. No wonder he'd find it weird. " Shinobu -chin. I sense evil intentions from you. What are you going to do?"

Oh, he suspects something? This will show him! I walked towards him and pushed him down on the sofa, so that I was lying on top of him. I exhaled deeply. It's time. Everyone should be done with it. Except me and that Chiaki maybe. I pointed at him (also a part of plan). " I hereby challenge you to a match of dodge ball!" ( This was also a part of plan.)

As expected, Miyagi only stared at me. " Kids these days, I don't get what they're saying." A vein popped up on my forehead. There he goes again! Bringing in our age difference! "Stop treating me as a child! I'm already going to college, you shitty old man!" Miyagi had that annoyed look on his face. He's annoyed? I should be! I grabbed his shirt. " Look here. If my team wins, you won't be able to touch me in a month. If your team wins, you'll have to discuss it with them. Your reward for beating us. You'd better accept my challenge or else..."

Miyagi gave me another one of his arrogant grins. " Or else? What Shinobu -chin?" Misaki told me that if it came to this... I should threaten him.

" Or else... I will break up with you immediately!" Miyagi's face turned kinda pale. Ha! Right at you, old man! However, Miyagi didn't respond. He looked as if he froze under me. I shook with him forcibly. " Wake up, Miyagi and answer me!"

Miyagi snapped out of his state and touched my face. " If you insist so much on this stupid game, Shinobu -chin. I have no other choice but to accept. You're on." I pulled Miyagi up together with myself and took out my phone and send a text message. I texted Misaki.

He agreed. We’re done.

Shinobu

 

Misaki got Shinobu's message and then Kamijou - sensei's, too. Misaki and Usagi -san went back to living room.

Kisa texted Rittie and then Chiaki texted Ritsu that they both succeeded. All three pairs went back. But now, everyone was sitting with their lover. Since the oldest of challengers was Hiroki, he told everyone the rules.

1st rule - the game will take place a week from now on.

2nd rule - each team can have as many meetings as required about team strategy.

3rd rule - nobody is to sabotage each others' team members.

4th rule - the challenger can only attempt to eliminate his target. For example Misaki can only eliminate Usami - san and vice versa. If you would attempt to eliminate someone else, it could result in disqualification of your entire team.

5th rule - winner team is decided by most eliminations. If a tie would happen, the match must be restarted. There must be a winner.


	2. Hit or Miss

Akihiko Usami has been wondering what he was doing here, in a locked college gym with four other men, practicing shooting and dodging. Their self – appointed leader Takano was teaching everyone how to throw – with more power and rotation speed, so it’s impossible for their opponents to dodge. That was yesterday. Today, they were practicing dodging and using the momentum of the incoming ball to their advantage.

To him, this whole affair was ridiculous. Misaki refused to be in room with him for more than ten minutes for fear of “sabotaging“ and ran off to their practice sessions practically every time he had spare time. Just like today.   
One day has passed since that bet they all made and to him, it felt like eternity. Misaki never turned down his advances.

So once Misaki took off, Akihiko got annoyed and decided to join his team’s “practice session“ to let off some steam. Boy, was he wrong. It got worse by tenfold. Takano was having a field day, yelling at the young doctor to dodge, not just stand there and take the ball in the face.

My pity goes to him. He’ll be having serious problems with Hiroki. His aiming skills are legendary in the faculty – his colleague told them that Hiroki will likely be their leader and teaching them how to hit and dodge and he’ll probably fashion up some tactics, too.

He snorted, evading the incoming valley of balls like it was nothing. Thanks to his early adult years with Hiroki, he had experienced with items beings pelted at him.   
However, the matter of Misaki coming up with the idea in the first place... did he really dislike his touch that much? Or was it someone else’s idea? Maybe Onodera’s and he dragged Misaki and others into it. Akihiko didn’t know, but he knew he won’t just let Misaki win. After all, their reward was on the line.

XxX

This bunch is hopeless, I thought as I hurled balls at my team mates. Out of four, only one was dodging systematically and without problems and rerurned the ball, actually. Which he only so -so evaded. It was the author, Usami –sensei. Others... the doctor was trying his best, but he’ll have to catch up if he wants to win his match. The doctor, Nowaki was sulking currently. His cheek was red. He has to see the reality of it – his match will be hard, really hard. 

If he catches the ball in mid – air and flings it back, maybe he can win. Though, he wasn’t sure. From what Masamune heard, the literature professor was no pushover, he’s probably coaching his team. It’s gotta be him. He is an avid thrower of misc items, just like me. In office, I have to keep them alive and aware. Throwing stuff at them during the hell week is the only way to wake them all up and do their fucking work.

Speaking of work, things have been awkward between the four of us. Hatori said he’s not really interested in the match nor its outcome, hence him not being present. And this is our second training. I wonder how he wants to win. If he doesn’t want to gain us one point, it doesn’t mean we don’t stand a chance. It just means we can’t lose more than half of one – on- ones.   
Then, there was the young artist, Yukina. He’s been trying to catch the balls from the beginning, but with no luck. The rotating ball always slipped from his grasp and hit him square in the jaw. Ouch.   
And finally, the professor, Miyagi. He wasn’t even trying, just let himself be hit.   
What shall I do with this bunch?! And to top it all, Onodera rejected me. ME. He openly said that having sex is sabotaging!! How exactly?!!   
Evidently, his team is taking this challenge seriously, so why the hell can’t my team do the same??

 

XxX

I’m not fond of things flying at my head. By now, I should have gotten used to it, right? Living with Hiro –san should have made me excel at dodging, yet I’m so bad at it. I can’t seem to catch even one ball and return it.   
I, Nowaki Kusama never thought I’d face Hiro –san in battle. It’s not a real battle, per say, but still, I can’t hurt Hiro –san. Not even on purpose. How am I supposed to win?   
When I think of Hiro –san and his challenge, I am struck with the sincerity. Also, with our busy schedules, we rarely see each other. And since I accepted the challenge, he shut himself in one of the rooms and refused to let me in. If I come even closer and attempt intimate contact, he said if I touch him just even a little, it’s sabotage. Sabotaging, me? I just wanted for Hiro –san to take me seriously. I’ve been catching up to him and to our four years age difference and now, this.

If I win, will it change? Will Hiro –san let me take care of him like I always dreamed about?  
I didn’t like our reward for the win, but it’s collective reward. Oh well.   
Due to me not paying attention, a curved ball hit me, knocking the breath out. Knocked out, I let the chief editor take a look at my cheek and helped me up. He told me to chill and settle my thoughts before continuing with the training. 

Yes, that would be best. I can’t get distracted like that on the one – on – one. Hiro –san would want me to give it my best.

XxX

Kou, you can do this.   
I relented against the onslaught of balls. One hit. Almost had it. Ouch! The ball slipped past my fingers. Crouching, I touched the damaged area, wincing in pain. I sincerely hope Kisa –san’s balls won’t be so hard to catch.  
Kisa –san’s superior, Takano came to me, instructing me how to do it properly, for the eighth time in row. I grasped the basics, so why can’t I seem to return fire?  
Is it a mental thing? I keep thinking about the face –off and it’t driving me crazy. The thought of facing of against Kisa –san. How can others be so calm about it? Their lovers will be their opponents. How can they stay so calm? 

On top of that, Kisa –san refused to make love with me. It conflicts with one rule, he said. It’s considered sabotaging. So he told me, before he stormed off to their training, brushing my concerns aside.  
Wobbly, I stood up again, instructing Takano to continue. If I can’t catch it, then I’ll wait for an opening and grab the ball once it’s recoiling on impact. No one said I have to catch it before it hits its mark.

Kisa –san shouldn’t be taken lightly, despite his harmless appearance, he has a fiery temper. I’m going to give it a shot.

 

XxX

Dodge ball. Really, Shinobu? Just how old do you think I am? Facepalming, I planted my face on the bench. Why did I ever agree to this charade? I’m way too old to be playing kid games. Sure, the reward was extremely satisfying, but was it really worth it? 

Shinobu acts as if I’m nonexistent, ignores me and he even stopped cooking for me. (That might be a good change, though, but that’s beside the point!) And when I went to our bedroom, he said that if I “forced myself on him“ before the match, it would be taken as sabotage, thus breaking one of the rules.  
Then, he just went to living room and slept on couch and left way too early. Just to not see my face? Maybe this whole challenge was personal for him. He wanted to show me he can beat me in something, since I’m seventeen years his senior.   
Was this about the age gap crap?   
Fine, he wants to win. I’ll let him. 

Takano’s yelling didn’t motivate me. Shinobu wanted to win, so I’d let him and let’s get this farce over with so we can return to normal. I hated being ignored by him.

XxX

The whole matter complicated things between us. I’m his editor first and foremost. But he refused to see me and instead of working on stock pages for the upcoming month, he went to the stupid training. To beat me at a childish game to prove his point to me. 

What point exactly, I didn’t know. But it was ticking me off. Everyone was gung –ho about it. Even the responsible Takano went to the training, which I boycotted, second time in row.   
Little did Takano forget, I agreed to take on his share of work, because he left early. Same for Onodera and Kisa, who vehemently feigned my presence as I asked for something.  
See? This stupid challenge game is complicating things! I don’t wanna participate in this charade. Yoshino wishes to win? Fine! He can have the victory and then sit his ass down and get his work started on the manga. 

Rubbing his temples, Hatori sighed.   
Yesterday, Yoshino didn’t let him in, outright refused to. Told him that if he, Hatori tried to initiate something physical, it would end up as violation of one of the rules. Sabotaging. Really, Yoshino?  
Is this game really so important to you? What do you want to prove to me by winning?  
I was stupid enough to accept his challenge, now I must deal with the situation.  
Let’s hope things go back to boring everyday relations, both in private and work, once the match is over.

 

TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for Nowaki mostly. Poor guy...


	3. Gang Beating

I’m getting my roughest workout, ever. Kamijou –sensei is harsh, but he teaches us, step by step. I believe that we may have the upper hand. The Devil himself is teaching us how to become proficient. Our focus is on aiming – and precision. We’ll have dodging lessons tomorrow.  
Our first session yesterday was about individual strategies. The rules are set in our favor. Usagi –san can’t win this one. He always, always makes fun of me and doesn’t take me seriously. Maybe this will open his eyes. 

I’m a man, dammit! 

Misaki thought as he was having a breather, watching Onodera who caught Kamijou –sensei’s bomb and sent back to the sender similar flying bomb, which he didn’t have how or where to evade and it hit the Devil in the upper leg.  
The ball bounced off. Wow. Onodera is so quickly adapting. He even caught Kamijou – sensei’s ball like it was nothing! So far, no one has succeeded in doing that. And we’ve been at it for... Misaki checked his phone. It’s been five hours already?!  
I’ve got to try more, I can’t let Usagi –san take my point! Everyone is counting on me!! With that, I put down the phone and rejoined others, asking for another round of dodge ball.

 

XxX

Takano thinks I’m a fool if he thinks I’m intimidated. In office, it’s different. He’s my boss there and I can’t defy him so openly. But at the upcoming match, I have space to make him reflect on all the times his pencil almost poked out my eye, or when a ruler with its pointy end hit my head, more times I care to count. 

This will be my revenge!! For disregarding my wishes in private and for looking down on me at work.  
Determined to show Takano he’s not the same from ten years ago, Ritsu’s eyes followed the ball. He caught it and maybe he put too much strength into the throw, because Kamijou didn’t evade.  
Ball hit his upper leg and he said I’m making progress fast and that in day, I can maybe assist him in coaching others. A sly smile spread on his face, accepting.

Takano will wish he never mistreated him like that after their reunion. The chalice of patience overflowed. The reward was a side dish of his revenge for all the unjust handling he suffered from Takano until now.

XxX

It could have been worse. Most of my team mates are younger than me, more flexible. We can make it, if we put our all into the game. I won’t stand for some half – assed attempt. Nowaki better not come expecting I’ll go easy on him. It’s a game with a bet. A bet I aim to win.  
Cost it whatever it will, we will win. So far, I’ve made analysis of my team mates. My students, Takahashi and Takatsuki are each very different. Takahashi tries to maximize the steps and hit from as close as possible. Due to his height, it’s a bit problematic, but he’ll make it. His strategy isn't unique at all – it’s common and overused. He may have played that way in middle or hight school. Either way, Bakahiko won’t expect it. If all goes as it should and Takahashi cashes in in Bakahiko’s surprise, he’ll win his match.  
Takatsuki wasn’t really my student – yet, but he’ll take my courses next year. So far, he’s been jumping to the side – almost sidestepping, with the ball in one hand. Using one hand to support the ball, not two. Interesting. Also, the light feet of his and aiming wasn’t half bad. He may be either in volleyball or basketball team. Or maybe he’s natural. I don’t believe he’ll have problems facing an older opponent, who can’t be so quick as Takatsuki.

The editors, Onodera and Kisa were different as day and night. I saw the burning desire to prove something in them, but Onodera’s flame was more scorching. He proved me right when he caught one of my nastiest throws – reserved for sleeping students only and returned it so fast, it happened in split second. He even hit me. I was pleasantly surprised and asked him to help me as of tomorrow. His only flaw is that he doesn’t have a strategy in mind. He said his boss is hard to predict, but he’ll figure it out once the match actual match starts. I hoped for the best.  
Kisa was trying. He maybe the second oldest after me, but his agility is something otherworldly. It should be criminal to look so young and be so good at sports. He used a volleyball technique used by liberos to catch the ball, but he had yet to hit someone. He must have been a libero in high school. He had ideal body structure for it, plus he has the proper technique. Kisa’s strategy rested on stopping the ball and altogether using volleyball techniques. Apparently, he never told his lover he’s been a libero, nor anyone from his colleagues, since Onodera wasn’t expecting him intercepting the ball so easily. We can use it to our advantage.

Lastly, there was the manga author, Yoshino. He’s clearly uncomfortable, doing this. He was trying to disable Takahashi, who caught him by surprise and snatched the ball from him before he could strike. But, he’s adamant to prove something. Heck, we’re all proving a point. We’re not to be taken lightly. Yoshino’s wishy –washy attitude must change if he wants to win his match and gain a point for us. I stopped the training and instucted others to take five, while I went to frustrated manga author and gave him some tips. Really useful tips. He seemed to brighten up, watching me as I demonstrated how to properly receive a ball and throwing it with no bars hold.

 

XxX

 

Having some tricks up my sleeve, it’s not so bad. Yukina doesn’t know of my high school career as libero. Rittie’s look when I stopped the ball was priceless – as was Kamijou’s, our trainer‘s. But, by being a libero, I never actually hit the ball with intention of hitting it across the net to gain points, so I had no experience with spiking – I mean throwing. Spiking and throwing shouldn’t be confused as the same, Shouta. I told myself, time and time again. I couldn’t get a ball to get fast enough when I aimed it at someone with intention of hitting them. Rittie evaded, Chiharu – I mean Chiaki evaded. His technique was also lacking – as was mine. 

I should have practiced shooting in high school, now I have to learn it under a week. Although, with instructions from someone like the professor, Kamijou, I might make it. No, I must make it. I’ll prove to Yukina that I’ve changed. I’m serious, he’s not just a fling to me. After the match is done, regardless of outcome, I’ll tell him. Though, I’m hoping for a win, of course. Everyone is counting on me, I shan’t back down. I’ll learn proper throws and win my point. With that, my gaze followed after Kamijou, who went to instruct Chiaki. I’ll ask Rittie to help me.

XxX

That old man, I hope he’s preparing properly. Would hate to earn an easy win. If he’s not training properly, it’ll show during the match. I won’t go easy on him, ‘cuz he’s older. He should set and example for me. Miyagi, you’re on. I won’t let you off the hook. The sex in public, in library nonetheless was the last straw. What if someone saw or heard us?!

Shitty old man. I scoffed, mimicking the moves I’ve seen on TV by famous basketball players. You can adapt whatever moves you want to dodge ball and ours is a very special match. Vengeance is a dish best served cold, Miyagi. Enjoy the special serving, with all my love.  
He smirked, finally hitting Misaki who stepped way too close after I caught his ball. I scored, hitting his shin. Misaki let out a sigh, but then he flashed a smile at me, high – fiving. I reciprocated the smile, feeling my own resurfacing.  
Kamijou – sensei told us to take five, so I sat down by Misaki and watched the Devil go and give encouragement and instructions to the manga author, Yoshino. He’s in the match with us, he should want to win. I’m sure the Devil will make him an instrument of war before the match. Our tactics are very aggressive. Our team motto is: The best defense is offence, after all.

 

XXxxXXxxXX

 

“Say, do we stand a chance? One of our team mates won’t even attend training sessions, other one isn’t even trying to return fire, then we have two walking targets and us two. If we don’t make a strategy, proper one, we’re done. One month without Misaki – I’ll die.“ Usami said to Takano who laughed.  
They were having a break – in which Yukina and Nowaki persuaded time and time again the professor to give it a try, that their reward is worth the trouble. But he wouldn’t have it. He got mad and left. Before Takano and Usami went over, he was out. “I won’t bother coming here anymore! I don’t give a crap about the match! Shinobu wants to break up with me, the kid can do whatever the hell he wants!!“ He threw the spare keys to us. 

“But, we need the gym! We need a place to train!“  
The door didn’t slam. Miyagi returned back, sighing. “I’m losing my temper over a childish game. Sheesh, I’m too old for this... Okay, I’ll try, but only because you insist.“  
Yukina and Nowaki nodded, sitting down with him and handing him a bottle of water.  
Usami – sensei was right, Takano thought. They’ll have to come up with a strategy and all members should be present for that. That means having Hatori on board.  
He unlocked his phone screen and fast dialed the second editor of Emerald Monthly. He picked up, rather annoyed. “What the fuck do you want now? Should I sleep in office just to make up for your missed work, Kisa’s and Onodera’s? What the hell do you expect of me, Takano?“ Hatori was irked and probably sleep deprived.

“I want you, no, I need you to drop the work and come here, with your training gear. We’re not leaving until you come. We need to train and figure out a solid strategy.“  
On the other line, Hatori snorted. “Really, Takano? What is more important, our work or silly game?“  
“And what is more important, your relationship or the work? This isn’t about the bet, Hatori. They want us to dish out our best, because they care. This isn’t about the reward anymore. It’s about relationship. Evidently, we all did something wrong to them and they want some sort of sanction – this match is the sanction. It’s also a punishment for mistreating them. I admit I wasn’t the best lover to Onodera lately. I admit my faults, this is why I accepted the challenge and I’m going to give it all. Whether we lose or win, I’ll have a talk with Onodera. What about you, Hatori?“

An exasperated sigh followed, then some scribbling. “... I’m coming now. The traffic may delay me, though.“  
“Just come, this night will be looong.“ Hatori chuckled on the other side and hung up.

Usami eyed the chief editor. He certainly has his way with words. Still, when did he do something bad to Misaki? Their spats were always short – lived, followed by extensive sex. Maybe Misaki disliked the rough sex they have been having lately. Takano has a point. Once the match is over, he’ll ask Misaki what is wrong.

If he had it hard, the doctor must have it super extra hard with Hiroki. He should worry about his relationship first, right?

Nowaki registered Usami –san’s gaze and slightly smiled, despite his inner conflicted feelings. All heard the phone call. Their team mates are finally coming to senses. But the second part of the conversation was very important. Having a serious, face to face talk with Hiro –san. About what displeases him and how he should correct the faults. He never intentionally hurt Hiro –san. Their packed schedules allow them to see each other very little. Maybe that’s the main reason Hiro –san is displeased.

At any rate, Nowaki has found a determination in himself now. He’ll see the match through – win or lose, he’ll talk calmly with Hiro –san about everything.

Being the youngest among the mature men was taking a toll on Yukina. He always tried to be more mature for Kisa –san, figuring he liked mature men more. That’s when Kisa –san changed, blind to his advances, until he succumbed to more... advanced methods, which he now regretted ever engaging in.  
Kisa –san didn’t like him being that way, so he stopped... and Yukina assumed everything went back to normal, but then the challenge happened.  
This is his punishment for the past misbehavior, he knew it. So, as a man, he’s taking the punishment with dignity. He’ll fight back. If the team loses or wins, it doesn’t matter; his relationship with Kisa –san which he has to repair matters. Once the match is over, talking with him about it should clear all the past misdoings from both sides. Relationship can only work if they talk together about couple problems. 

They waited for Hatori for good a half hour before he showed up and it was already past 9 p.m., but neither of them cared, continuing with the rigorous training, this time much more seriously.

TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. Defensive War

He saw Usagi less and less – he went to training after I went home from ours and he stayed out long. When he got home, I was leaving. I did say he should lay off, but this... He could at least acknowledge my presence when I’m in the room. Stupid Usagi –san. 

Misaki pouted in the canteen. Today, it’s Wednesday. The time for their match drew near. Misaki wondered if Usagi was preparing or not. He takes everything seriously – him being the exception. Maybe they should cancel the whole match altogether. If only Usagi listened to him, not just assumed he’s fine with this relationship.   
Their problem is that they never talk seriously about the future, which he wants to discuss. But what does Usagi do? He ignores him! Every single time he tries to bring up their relationship goals, he just... leaves the room or goes to work on his novels. Just like that. After winning, he has to listen to me!!  
Misaki slammed the empty bowl of pork cutlet on the table, earning amused/irritated looks from onlookers. He blushed when he saw the Devil’s glance from the teacher table. His colleague, professor Miyagi wasn’t eating with him. He went to training – with Usagi and others. Seems like they intend to beat us. Ha! They got no chance. Out of six matches, we’ll win at least four, with Kamijou – sensei’s instructions. 

His gaze dropped on the clock on wall. His last lesson of today ends on 14.25. He might be the first to appear at the training, but he wants to win so badly against Usagi. He’s not the same 18 – years old Misaki Takahashi he met. It’s time he opened Usagi’s eyes. The hard way if he doesn’t want to listen normally. He was about to stand up, when Shinobu showed up, equally pissed off with a bowl of tomato soup. Misaki stared at the pissed off younger man who slurped down on the soup as if it hurt him. Someone is ticked off. He’ll listen to him and then head for his last class of day.

 

XxX

 

The old man should have learned some manners by now. I waited for him to show up, so I can give him his lunch, but he never came to their usual meeting place at university.   
How dare he! I got up this morning earlier to make this, but mister almighty didn’t reply to my message. He’s being really irksome. I’m his lover, how dare he ignore my messages! The lunch ended in the nearest trash bin.  
This is because of the last few days, isn’t it? I may have left our bedroom, but only because he’d pull his moves on me and my body would hurt, thus I wouldn’t be able to train.   
But no, he thinks I’m rebelling or something. The old man should get that idea out of his head or I’ll knock it out in the match.

It’s not Shinobu’s fault their rocky relationship has been so bad lately. Whenever Shinobu initiated something in the past months, he’d turn him down, but whenever Miyagi started something, he always gave in.  
This whole situation was giving me headache. He’s nothing but trouble, that shitty old man. I’ve reached canteen, where the queue was short, for once. My gaze flickered at the tables. I saw Kamijou – sensei by the teacher table. Also Misaki –senpai was eating alone. It was my turn to get my food. 

A slam on the table nearby. I turned and saw Misaki’s face. He saw me approaching and sat down. I had to let off some steam. Dipping spoon into the bowl, he began eating, feeling Misaki’s stare. “What would you do if you made your lover lunch, sent a message and he didn’t show up and instead went to stupid training?“  
Misaki flinched, tsking. “Now I know what made you fume. I feel your pain, Shinobu – san.“  
Shinobu grinned. “Please, drop the –san with me. Just Shinobu is fine and I also ask that you do the same, Misaki.“   
The older one of the two laughed. “Okay, Shinobu. And thank you for agreeing to... you know.“ He seemed kinda down himself, Shinobu thought, swallowing the food and glancing at the teacher table. Kamijou – sensei was leaving. His last lecture is with him, then, onto the training. 

“Misaki, do you feel like you’re distancing yourself from your lover?“ He asked of him, sensing he struck an accord. Flabbergasted, what was he to say? That he’s been thinking about it. Still they need to be taught a lesson. Usagi should realize that he, Misaki has matured and he expects more of their relationship. Usagi – chichi approved (kind of) of him, so there is nothing left to stop them from taking the next step. Ah yes, there is one thing. Usagi’s unwillingness to listen to him.

“Once we win, things will change for better for all of us. I... think? Ehehe, what I’m trying to say is they’ll be forced to open eyes and see that we’re serious, or want some reassurance or... you know. This is embarrassing talk...“ Misaki stood up from the table. “See you later, Shinobu!“ He said, dashing from canteen in mad rush.  
Shinobu blinked in confusion at the fast escape of his friend. It seems he’s not the only one thinking about relationship goals and future. If everyone was so determined to win, they will win.  
Thinking about what ifs won’t do him much good, Shinobu thought as he distastefully dug in. Some girls scrunched up their noses and left his table vacant. He glared at them, but otherwise his mind was wandering elsewhere.

 

XxX

 

Nowaki has taken this maybe too seriously. Hiroki never thought the aspiring pediatrician would take the challenge so seriously. This morning was so stiff and Nowaki left, prior to their lack of wanting to talk about many things, the challenge among the undesired topics. But sooner or later, they have to discuss them. Hiroki wanted to officially tell him parents about Nowaki to ease his mind. Also, his constant nagging about it and eagerness to get to know his parents was oddly replaced by indifference and standoffish.

Whenever Hiroki brought up the subject of meeting parents, he retreated to a meeting with that flirty senpai of his, or went on a shift because of “emergency at clinic“ all of sudden, faking he got a message to come.   
A week ago, before the challenge, Hiroki observed a change in Nowaki. The smiling brat changed to overly serious fellow, practically overnight. Only detail that didn’t change was his sex drive, choosing most inappropriate times to do it - like when the grading season was slowly but surely coming and he had tests to prepare for all his classes. Their different times schedules were at fault, he knew it. Hiroki didn’t want to pin down the blame on Nowaki sorely. They see each other for a brief time of day and when they do, it’s mostly to have, well, sex. In their... what, eights years of being together, their relationship is like this – one misunderstanding from either of them, apologize and clear up the situation and have make – up sex. 

Hiroki knew what was their major problem – lack of communication. And not just these past weeks. When his team wins, he’ll make him listen to all of his complaints and he’ll raise a point and make a proposition. He loves Nowaki, but love cannot survive on having sex alone.   
The associate literature professor glared above the heads of countless students, who dispersed from his path like mice.   
He was always straightforward in everything. He’ll make Nowaki listen. Tie him down with duct tape if needed to a chair, so he can’t escape like he always does. The match will be their turning point. Hiroki is past the age of only sexual attraction, he needs Nowaki to face the truth and make some sacrifices. He too, will make sacrifices.  
Sub – consciously, he reached his last class of today, slamming the door open. The gaps of students brought him back to imminent reality. 

Personal stuff can wait, he’s a teacher. He stood before them. Some were shaking from fear as he scanned their faces. Hiroki saw Takatsuki in the back, who shortly nodded.   
Nowaki can’t run away forever, they have to think of their future and discuss all the feelings they both feel. Frequently, not once per eight years.  
He began teaching, turning gaze at the blackboard.

 

XxX

 

He sneezed, rubbing his runny nose. Damn it, you can’t have a cold now, Chiaki! He scolded himself for having such weak immunity system. Being a mangaka is his passion and curse at the same time. His second curse is having his lover as editor. Work should stay out of bed, right? Not in Tori’s case.  
The “punishments“ have gone too far. He wanted to try something for while now, he said. Like the gullible fool he was, Chiaki let himself get swallowed by Tori’s sensual attacks on his body, then tied him up and....  
His head hit the work desk at his home studio with a loud thud.

Damn it, damn it! He was thinking about it again!!  
Frustrated, he raised his gaze meet his assistants, one of them was Yuu, of course. He gave him quite the amused look, before going back to the pages still in progress.  
“Something is wrong. I can feel the ominous aura emanating from you.“

Chiaki knew he couldn’t hide the feelings of desperation from Yuu. How should he explain without revealing anything?  
He put the inking tool down, his eyes flicking from one curious face from another, finally stopping at his friend’s.  
“Here is a plot that has been on my mind lately. Character A is uncomfortable with the relationship with character B, so character A makes makes sort of bet with B. B has been acting strange for a while and is making A really worried and questioning beliefs. In reality, all A wants is for B to distance work from personal life, but B doesn’t listen. And I’m currently thinking about the climax and possible conclusions to the plot. Do they reach a common ground and B finally listens or A loses the bet they made things just go from bad to worse for A and it spirals all down into primordial first stage of madness?“

His female assistants' eyes widened and the youngest started cackling. Soon all joined in. All but Yuu, whose eyes sparkled dangerously. He looked at the papers, but his lip quivered. “From what I gather, B is an asshole and A should look elsewhere for love. If B is as annoying as you just described, in A’s shoes I’d abandon that loser. Would serve B right for disregarding A’s feelings and only using A for selfish reasons, because it benefits and conveniences B. A should open eyes and –“

Something in Chiaki screamed no so adamantly, he whammed the desk in fury and blushed afterwards, realizing he acted like he was involved. He’s busted.  
“I mean, it’s just a storyline. Ahaha, it’s a silly concept, right? Who’d want to read about that? Sorry for bringing it up, everyone. I’ll wait for less complex idea to pop up. We should get back to work.“ He stood up and cheerfully smiled at his assistants, who seemly dismissed the ridiculous storyline already.   
Yuu didn’t. He knew Chiaki and he knew he’s having a personal crisis with that bastard he loves, Hatori. Still, Chiaki did turn him down and he’s content enough with remaining friends. If Chiaki breaks up with Hatori, then it’s another story. He hoped Chiaki will lose that bet he mentioned.

Chiaki felt Yuu’s eyes on him as he went to make coffee for everyone. They’ll be staying over the night to compensate for the hours he’s away, training with others. The assistants all know he’s leaving and will stay to work on his parts (for double pay, of course), but they will and Chiaki had no problem with money for really good cause. He checked his watch. One more hour, it’s about time he left. The gym they are using is pretty far from his home.  
The author’s own dignity as man was on the line here. Tori is taller and much manlier, so Chiaki is at disadvantage here. However, he’s working on a technique with the literature teacher, Kamijou – a throw he called Topple Shot. So far, he knocked out all five of his team mates with this unsuspected move. Tori won’t see that move coming.  
He grinned slightly as he brought back the large order of coffee and excused himself for now. 

 

XxX

 

I can’t concentrate!! Pull yourself together! His face met his laptop, re – introducing again. Kisa was angry at himself for making simple idiotic mistakes. That he had to correct countless times.  
On top of his schedule as editor, he and Yukina met only when one or another was asleep – or “persuaded“ other awake by having sex. They talked about many things, but due to the lack of hobbies on his sides, he mainly listened to Yukina go on a monologue about his favorite painters and styles they used on this or that painting...   
His hobby was his work (it gradually became like that), since high school he had no opportunity or time to practice volleyball, which was his hobby in both middle and high school.   
The challenge made him remember the times he enjoyed himself as libero, who saved the team. Heck, his nickname was guardian deity at some point. 

Kisa snickered, cutting out the panels from new Girl’s Master manuscript. While he was in high school, Yukina was... well, still a kid. He heard from Takatsuki that the age gap is making things complicated between him and his lover – seventeen years is much bigger gap than nine years, but if they manage, surely he and Yukina can reach the upcoming goal for their relationship. They already live together (more or less) and they take turns with cooking and cleaning, it sort of feels like they’re an old couple, right?  
Hell no.

Kisa isn’t as energetic as Yukina. Work is wearing him down mentally and it reflects on his physical side, when they...  
He slammed head against laptop again repeatedly to get the embarrassing image of him and Yukina in compromising positions out of his head.  
Thank god Hatori and Takano weren’t around. Rittie was copying an intimidating pile of documents, while Mino was snoozing off. On top of having daily hard practice, they had work of course and if that wasn’t hellish enough; the hell week was here. Joy of joys.

Still, things should change, he should find out more about Yukina’s passion and his family. Sex alone can’t satisfy his thirst for a real relationship. After the match is done, he wants to go to an exhibition with him and learn more. One should know the hobbies of his lover. Otherwise, he’s be doing a shoddy job as boyfriend and as the older of the couple.   
He stopped on the manuscript and began writing a project proposal. His fingers typed on their alone, while he thought about, well Yukina. 

 

A red exclamation mark in the middle of document appeared, asking to save the changes. Thoughtlessly, his fingers on mouse slipped towards the “No.“   
The document was discarded. “Goddammit!! Stupid laptop!!“   
He fumed, but the work couldn’t be brought back.   
His head buried in hands, he sighed internally. He’ll come back to this later, after the practice. He should grab Rittie and head there with him, seeing he’s not getting work done, either.

 

XxX

 

He stopped inviting himself into my apartment. It’s a good thing, right? Why the empty feel of shallow victory? Somehow, Takano has taken the challenge seriously, somewhere in the middle.   
Plus, he stopped assaulting me altogether; his attitude at work got even worse, making fun of me to the point of bullying. Was this his personal sick idea of vendetta for rejecting his advances?  
I can’t train properly with my body hurting all over, Ritsu thought, blankly staring at his inbox of messages, barely registering he had a ton of new unread mail.  
Takano abused his power as boss in private many, many times. So why did he stop now? It’s not like he listened previously to him, so why?

Why? Why? Why???  
They have nothing in common – perhaps reading books is the only thing they have in common. The romance from ten years ago was restarted two and half years ago and still, Takano wasn't the senpai in he loved in high school anymore. He should let go of the past. He loves Takano, but his love is tested everyday. This isn't some simple high school romance. Ritsu vividly remembered how they parted ten years ago, all because of their stupidity and misunderstanding. If he stayed and demanded an explanation, would Takano give it or deny?

This wasn't the time to be wondering about past. If he wants to save their crumbling relationship and make a sound point - that they should talk freely without fear when they are alone was one mark of the point Ritsu is going to deliver after the match. For now, all he can do is train like crazy. He's developing a special move, he nicknamed it Fast Attack for now. Kamijou was impressed, so Takano should prepare for a very anticlimactic, quick end of their one - on - one. 

Before Mino -san passed out about a half hour ago, he gave him documents to copy for a meeting next week. Thank god, it will be after the match. A meeting with all the intimidating people (sales and management) would break him down into a mumbling moron. A man can only take on so much mental stress. Right?

 

Ritsu strutted to the copy machine with the papers, reminiscing about how sweet Takano used to be in high school. He gets it that he had to grow up, like everyone else. He too, became pretty jaded. He typed a number in the machine, absent - minded and gasped when he saw the number he set. 100?! He tried to stop it, but the fucking machine malfunctioned on him, adding 100 more.   
A vein popped on his forehead.   
Screw it! Screw it!!

Gloomy, he stood there, waiting for the machine to finish.  
What a nice day this was turning out to be, Ritsu thought sarcastically to himself. The machine was only at number 16 of copies out of 200. 

Ah, this will take forever. Should I go back and retrieve the papers later? Luckily, no one else on this floor needs to use it now. With a grin of misery, he stared at the accumulating stock of papers coming out from the blasted machine. It would be a bad idea to work on something like a storyboard and end up making splotches of ink or something more insulting on the manuscript. thus ruining all the work of his author, who worked on it. He'll get back to it, once the practice is over. He and Kisa are coming back.

A hand of his shoulder and equally pissed off face of his friend proved him right of the decision to leave now. The practice will start soon and it takes a while to get to the gym they are using. 

Ritsu grabbed his coat, his training gear and bag, leaving after Kisa in a hurry. 

TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case there is another Front Mission 3 fanatic out there like me, you'll notice I'm naming chapters since second chapter from the FM3 ost or skills of wanzers. I'll end my nerdy ranting here. I can go on for hours, so I shall spare you.   
> Kisa is a guardian deity, eh. Little easter egg, because I like easter eggs. xD


	5. New challenger?!

One day on a very late, chilly evening Yanase Yuu went to convenience store on his way home from a mangaka's atelier, which was on the other side of city. Nothing peculiar happened. That was before he ventured in the tea and coffee section hunting for pineapple tea.

It was on the top shelves and with his height, it was nearly impossible to get it and none of the attendants were close by. So he stood on toes and inched with fingers for the tea when - A kid bumped into him and Yuu lost balance, losing grip on the plastic shopping basket with tonight's dinner's ingredients.

The kid stared at him as Yuu regained his balance. A kid. Out of his politeness, he helped the kid stand up and knelt down, smiling. "Are you alright?"

Child nodded, as his eyes lit up and hugged him. Yuu wasn't prepared to be hugged by some strange kid in a convenience store.

He patted the kid's head, while the other customers walked by and Yuu knew they labeled his as a suspicious character. This is the first and last time he shows his face in this place, probably. "Eh, kid, are you here alone? I could lead you back to your parents, if you want."

"No, I don't want to! You look and smell just like my mother!"

Huh?! Yuu froze as the kid hugged him more fiercely. What is this, is he experiencing imprinting?!

"Be a good kid and let go, so I can gather my things, okay?"

"No! I won't!"

Yuu's head spun and he was getting a little bit pissed off at the kid, when -

"Yamato! That's where you are! Don't run away from me like that." A tall man with short brown hair and fair skin approached them, worried and when he saw the hugging, he halted in his tracks and looked (more like ogled) Yuu from head to toes and a approving smile formed on his lips.

Yuu didn't want to be rude to the kid or that man who evidently had some connection to the said kid, but he was dead tired and not in the mood for some pranks or whatever this was.

"Um... is this child yours?" Yuu asked of the tall man who nodded, closing the distance between and stood really close, so close he could feel the cologne the man was wearing. It made his head even more fuzzy...

"Yamato, let go of him. The good man is tired and he looks like he'll drop dead any moment."

Kid let go very unwillingly and sniffled. "But... mister is just like Mom..."

The man placated the kid. "Look closer, Yamato. He is not your mother."

The kid turned with tears in eyes. "I know that!" Before Yuu could stop the kid (why did that urge to stop the kid came over him so suddenly?), he ran away towards the exit.

Mysterious man shook head several times, then he proceeded to help pick up Yuu's ingredients. Yuu blankly stared at him. "There you go. I am sorry that Yamato bothered you. He's in a rebellious age and he misses his mother. I am sorry for the trouble." He bowed and Yuu came back to his senses. It wasn't the man's fault, heck not even that kid's, Yamato's.

"It's okay. But shouldn't you go after him?"

He looked over the shelves, all the way to the entrance. "He's standing outside, but you're right. I shall bid you farewell."

He left and Yuu took a moment to identify this feeling when that kid called him "Mom." He chuckled. A mom, him. He was acting like a mother hen with Chiaki, but that was for a different reason. But this...

Yuu sniffed his coat. Does he really smell like that kid's mother? What happened to her that the kid got them mixed up? He resembles his mother so much? Again, he chuckled. What is he thinking about? It's none of his business. That child and... father or uncle or whatever were none of his business, so why get curious about them.

The freelance artist waited for the tall man to make his purchase and only then he went to pay for his purchase. He paid and looked around the street if the two were in the vicinity. They weren't.

Thank the god, Yuu thought and carried on to the subway, where he bought ticket and the train arrived soon.

On the train, he remembered he forgot something to buy.

His pineapple tea! No!

Devastated, he slumped on the seat. His only way to make it through the hellish week with that dreadful mangaka. That tea can only be purchased in that area. Now he must wait another day to buy it.

 

;:;:;:;

 

Six days later, Yuu received a call from another mangaka, asking for his help. Being a freelance artist had its perks. He got ready and went to sensei's place.

That was when Yuu met him again. That indescribable, mystery man with that constant smile plastered on his face. He introduced himself properly. Mino Kanade, that was his name… Yuu didn't like him (how he stared at him) and when sensei made them work together on the same pages… and their hands touched, he felt something strange, like electricity connected through their skin.

Also, how he followed him everywhere (more like latched on him!) it was creepy, eerily creepy as that guy asked him out, even. Yuu remembered that event in convenience store all too well and it somewhat distracted him from Chiaki, momentarily. That was five months ago, when Chiaki turned him down for good.

After Yuu turned that freak down, he stopped stalking him. Since then, nothing.

He didn't know that something would change his fate forever. He carried on with usual daily life, unaware of office conversation in Marukawa Publishing.

XxX

Mino was trying to be patient with Yanase, but all had its limits, most of all his patience and his wounded heart. It's the first time after the divorce he wanted to be with someone and Yanase is in the same business, which makes things easier.

My first time falling in love with a man. Maybe I should get advice from my colleagues and Hatori most of all, seeing he has some history with Yanase, was Mino's reasoning.

With that in mind, he approached Hatori who came back very late at night, just when he was about to leave and get home to his son.

Hatori wasn't perceiving him, he walked by to his desk and collapsed. Mino knew that look.

"Love problems?" He accosted carefully and Hatori grunted. "Say that again."

"I don't want to add more to the fire, but can you help me with a certain…. person?"

That got Hatori's attention and he straightened his back, looking at his co – worker and friend. "Who are we talking about?"

"Yanase Yuu."

Hatori snorted upon hearing his name. "What's this about?"

"I know that you, your author and Yanase have some… history. You told me back then when you needed to vent and I listened in. But… a week ago, I met him in person and something sparked in me. I can't describe it yet, but… I think it's love. I've been thinking about him since then. Even Yamato, my son was captivated by him, calling Yanase his mother. He does look like my deceased sister, but only the hair color is the same… and the kindness in his eyes is identical. Then we met at my author's place where we stayed for an all – nighter to finish the inking on pages. Four days ago, I asked him on a date and he… turned me down."

Hatori's brows furrowed. That punk must still be in love with Chiaki and Mino loves Yanase. This turned into a quadruple, not love triangle. Then again, maybe not. It's a crazy idea that came into mind.

"Mino, you might not know, but we've a little challenge going in office."

"Yes, I noticed that you four leave all the time lately with long periods and come back even more exhausted than before you went off. What is that challenge about?"

Hatori shook head, like he was annoyed just thinking about it. "Yoshikawa Chiharu, you know he's a man, right?" A curt nod from Mino, followed by Hatori's speech. "Well, I've been dating him. Lately things haven't been going well and Yoshino challenged me to a dodge ball match with a bet. That is not all. Takano was challenged by Onodera, then Kisa challenged his lover. Other three men were challenged in the same fashion, too. If Yoshino's team wins, they get a month free from sex."

Mino snorted and it broke out into a cacophony of cackling. "Interesting game. And what's your team's reward for winning?"

Hatori very uncharacteristically smirked, leaning over and whispering in Mino's ear.

Mino's eyes widened. That is so interesting. He can't miss out this opportunity! "When is the match due?"

"This Saturday. We've been training like crazy and working as usual. I don't know about others, but I'm so tired, I don't know if I can keep this up until Saturday." Seeing Hatori's circles underneath his eyes, Mino thought he was sleep deprived.

They can't stay like this. "Can I ask for a more personal favor with Yanase, Hatori?"

"Ugh… yes, why not?"

"Can you call up everybody and I mean everybody. The challengers and the ones being challenged. I'd like to try something and add some… personal stipulation, if possible."

Hatori knew it would come to this if he told Mino about the match. The more the merrier, right?

"Your case is certainly special, so I don't think anyone will mind, maybe Yanase will. What we don't do for love, right?"

Mino found himself smiling as when Hatori sent out mass emails and called his lover for a special favor regarding Yanase. Tricking him into coming won't be easy, but he'll come.

 

XxX

 

It was 2 am. in the morning as they all gathered in the Marukawa parking lot, behind the building.

It was nearly empty, only two cars were parked in. Hatori and Mino waited for the first ones to arrive. They arrived in pairs, curious to know the nature of this meeting, no doubt.

Mino got acquainted with others he didn't know. Kisa's lover, Yukina, the professor Miyagi and his lover Takatsuki. Then the famous author Usami –sensei and his lover Takahashi. And at last, the doctor Kusama and professor Kamijou. Then, came Yoshikawa – Hatori's lover in tow with Yanase, who as soon soon as he saw Hatori, clenched his fists and turned, but the author stopped him.

"Yuu, I don't know what's the meaning of this gathering, either!"

Yanase turned and when he saw Mino, his blood froze.

What is that man doing here with all these people? Why did Chiaki bring him here?!

 

XxX

 

Mino braced himself for what he planned to do. Half the gentlemen who have gathered, he only got to know them now. And he already chose a side. It will also help Yanase resolve the past conflicts. He kills two birds with one stone with this.

The men stood in a loose circle, glancing from one another, while Yanase avoided all the glances aimed at him.

Mino inhaled deeply, approaching the freelance artist, index finger pointed at him. The look on Yanase's face was utter amazement and confusion, mixed in one.

What's coming will knock his breath of him then, Mino thought, menacingly pointing as he proclaimed: "I hereby challenge you to a match in dodge ball, Yanase Yuu! And you can't decline!"

Yanase's reaction was to expected. "Whaaat?! I don't have time for this bullshit! I'm leaving…"

He turned on heels, when Mino caught his wrist. "You're not leaving before accepting. You see all the good men here? They are undergoing the same challenge. However, since you have rejected my advances, I can't take on their side of bets."

Yanase forced himself free of the editor's grasp, feeling all the eyes on him and Mino.

"What are you babbling about?!"

That's when Chiaki inserted himself into the exchange. "Yuu, it's… kinda embarrassing…. We made a bet with… our lovers…"

Yanase was seriously getting pissed off for even listening to this nonsense. Why was he still here? Because Mino stopped him with his iron grip? No, that's not it…

"If my team wins, we…. have a month free from sexual… pursues."

When Chiaki said it, Yanase turned a bit red in the face. And he noticed that some of them got also redder. He shook head in denial. He didn't want to think about Chiaki and that bastard Hatori in the same bed. No, he didn't. Another thought popped up, him and Mino… he slapped himself mentally for even going there. He barely knew him, why think of him?!

"I must apologize for my selfish request, but I'd like a different prize. I want to date Yanase for a month if we win."

That exclamation left everyone breathless, some even gasped.

"I fell in love with you, Yanase and I won't accept defeat without even trying. Accept the challenge and state your prize."

All gazes expectantly switched to Yuu, who thought about it. Seeing as Mino went so far to get involved in this charade, there is no way he will stop. If he declines, the stalking of his will get even more intense.

Fine, he wants him to enter, he will!

Yuu strutted towards Mino, who eyed him for a reaction. Yuu grabbed him by the coat's collar, yanking him down to his level, glaring deadly serious into his eyes. "I accept your fucking challenge, you happy now!"

Mino didn't retort back, as he wasn't counting on him becoming so aggressive. Got him aggravated, that's good. He'll take the challenge seriously and will think about him.

Mino touched his hands and Yuu retreated, taking a step back, coming back to his senses. He just agreed, didn't he? Aaagh, he's gone stupid. That was a provocation and he fell for it, took the anchor, hook and sinker! How distasteful.

"That's all good, so state your prize."

Yuu looked at Chiaki, as if he wanted some mental support, but Chiaki had a supportive smile to offer him. If there is no backing out now (Yuu was a man of his word), he'll make sure it's the last time they'll meet.

"If my team wins, I want you to stop pursuing me. Forever."

Mino knew this would be Yanase's stipulation and he was prepared for it. "I am alright with that, Yanase. Then, since I am the challenger, I shall take my chances with the rest of challengers."

That statement dropped everyone's jaws. Mino loved how everyone expected him to be on the team with the challenged. It is a logical supposition, but where is the fun in that, right?

"I'm more than okay with that, Mino –san, but I don't know about others…" Onodera spoke and Mino looked at his to-be team mates, who each had a doubtful expression to a different degree. The professor Kamijou approached him, studying his figure. "Hmm… alright! We'll be taking you, gladly! Nobody is opposed to Mino joining?"

He asked (as the impromptu leader and coach in one) and the others shared looks. Misaki was being skeptical about this giant of 6'0 feet tall on their team, but the challenge was so heart – throbbing, it got him right in the heart. "If you really want to win, you picked the right team, then." Misaki said, earning some not so much amused half glares from the semes.

Kisa didn't think much about it. He knew Mino for years and he's reliable at work, so… he must be good at dodge ball. He had yet to find something at which Mino wasn't good at. He smiled and gave thumbs up to his colleague. "Welcome aboard, Mino!"

Shinobu wasn't as easily convinced than others, since this man was complete stranger, but he saw his past self in him, as he was so determined to win Yanase's heart. It's the same, like when he and Miyagi were... Seeing someone so driven on succeeding, he found himself rooting for Mino already. "I am okay with joining forces, but you better not let us down."

Chiaki didn't know much about the elusive colleague of Hatori's, but like all challengers, he's serious and that's what is most important. He joined his team mates, shaking hands with Mino. "I'll be looking forward to your play."

Mino squeezed the author's hand with enthusiasm. "I won't disappoint. I really want to win."

While the ukes (plus seme who joined them) were talking about the next training and Hiroki was enlightening Mino with the rules they set, the semes (plus a very unhappy uke) all looked very, very perplexed.

Yuu didn't like how Mino manipulated him into this. Most of all, he loathed the fact he's on the same team with that bastard, Hatori. Oh, no… this must be a nightmare. Someone, wake him up…

The semes forged a telepathic link of sort. In unison, they encircled Yanase and cut off his escape routes. "Yanase. Come with us." Hatori whispered and Yanase gaped at the much taller men and he felt like a cornered cat. Takano and Hatori nodded at once, grabbing each hold of their newest addition to team, so he won't escape.

Yuu tried to pry them off him, but with them dishing out the six on one, he had no chance of escaping. Where were they taking him?!

He called out towards Chiaki. "H- help me! They are abducting me!"

To his horror, Chiaki grinned, yelling back at the group who was set on dragging him off somewhere, with or without his approval. "You're in good hands, Yuu! Don't worry!"

Huh?! Good hands?!

Chiaki's team mates were all engaged in a conversation with the man who started this…

Mino suddenly looked straight at him as he was being dragged off god knows where and he gave him that smile that Yuu hadn't encrypted yet, and the man waved at him.

Yuu gave up on resisting, since no one would come to his rescue from the clutches of his abductors/team mates.

Probably dragging him to some super extra training or strategy meeting. These people had no restraints.

The six ignored the looks from people on the streets as they walked with Yanase, who was much shorter than them.

Yuu only hoped the meeting wouldn't take much long. He needed to absorb why this crap was happening to him.

At least, he has a consolation at home waiting for him. The delicious tea that he loved so much.

TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship deserves to have a name, so I'll go with Agape (Erotica was taken -_-) Mino's son is named Yamato in the manga, so I went with that one as well. 
> 
> P.S. Yuu fucking loves pineapple tea, it's legit (bullshit) xD


	6. Team spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanase and Hatori resolve their rivalry, two noses are bleeding and things are looking up for both teams.

Misaki and Shinobu just watched as the 6' foot man anticipated the trajectory of Yoshino's Topple Shot and he stopped it as if it wasn't heading at him at high speed. However, what he did as next was that he twirled with the ball which was in his left hand and sent it back at even higher speed than before. Yoshino barely saw what hit him; the ball hit his head and he fell over, confused.

All stopped their individual or paired training and ran towards Yoshino to check up on him. He sat up on the floor with a dripping nose. "Yoshino – sensei! Your nose!" Ritsu exclaimed loudly and the author palpated the area and giggled. "It's nothing, nothing! It happened all the time when I had P.E. in school. I'm used to it."

Shouta in the meanwhile searched in his sports bag and he found what he was looking for. "Don't get used to it, sensei. Come over here, we have to stop the bleeding." He scolded him.

Ritsu and Shouta helped him up, while Mino apologized to the author, who just laughed the matter off. Hiroki observed his team mates, who were much more collected than he'd expect from them. The day of challenge is approaching. All have that one special move. He had developed his special move, too. However, what Mino just pulled… that was a sports technique, definitely, but from what sport?

"Everyone, take a break. One more round and we'll wrap it up here."

The okays and yeahs floated to him from the two sides of the gym. Misaki and Shinobu sat on a bench, resting. Hiroki felt that, too. Their work and school lives were wearing them all down. And the consecutive bouts of endless dodging and attacking they've done. Anyone would feel tired.

Mino was the only one who could be described as "fresh." He didn't need special three day training like others, in fact, he already had his own attack and strategy he stuck to. His reflexes also were excellent.

Hiroki had no complaints about him. He was a fast learner. This man was a mystery. The professor couldn't contain his curiosity anymore.

While Onodera and Kisa were tending to Yoshino, he walked towards the man who stole tonight's training's spotlight. He was sweating a bit, but he wasn't drenched as half of them. This indicated he did some exercise every day. Maybe push – ups? Jogging? Guessing is for children. He'll ask him personally, also what was that crazy move.

Mino drank from the water bottle, observing the others as they bickered (Kisa and Onodera over Yoshino's still slightly bleeding nose) and joked with each other (Takatsuki and Takahashi).

"Can I sit down here?" Hiroki asked and Mino nodded with a hint of a smile. "I figured you'd be interested in my play style, Kamijou –san."

Nothing evades this man, Hiroki thought as he reached into his bag and used his towel to wipe the sweat. "That throw, can you use it again against Yanase, despite not knowing his moves?"

Mino giggled and Hiroki gaped at the editor, who oozed with confidence. "And how do you know your special attack will work on your opponent, Kamijou –san?"

He got him there. There was no guarantee it will 100% work. "I observed that some of our team mates have experience or interest in a certain sport. Kisa's posture indicates he was a libero. Takatsuki is interested in basketball, he's comfortable with one hand play, indication he wants to play as forward player, maybe. As for others, I don't know. I personally don't do sports, I don't have much spare time in my line of work and on top of that, I am caring for my son. I exercise twice a week, when I have the time for about half hour, before Yamato wakes up."

"Then, what was that crazy move?!"

"Yamato watches a lot of anime. Last month, they started airing a new sports anime and that move is from that. I've changed it somewhat to incorporate it to my height. Also, I'm very good at reading people."

Hiroki's brows knitted themselves in a confusion. "What do you mean? You can feel what people think? Is that what you are referring to?"

Mino shook head, decisively. "I can read movement, predict where they will move and what they will likely do."

The professor was amazed and he secretly thought – good thing he's on our team after all. "And that move has a name?"

Editor rose up to his feet, stretching a bit. "Cyclone Shot." He said and jogged towards the group itching for the last round of dodge ball before they wrap it up for tonight.

Hiroki's lips curled in a smile as he joined up with them. One more round and he'll announce it. Their opponents are probably taking the day off tomorrow, too. They have been training like crazy ( and Mino was a monster in his own league, so there was really no need to train more).

They started and the match unfolded with the four on three handicap match, which he, Mino and Kisa won, but it was really close call.

Worn out, they all collapsed on the ground, huffing.

Hiroki got everyone's attention when he gathered himself up as if he wasn't tired as them. He stood proud and tall over the team, a team he had confidence in. They will win.

"Tomorrow is Friday, as you all know. Since we've worked so hard to master each a unique strategy, I have faith in ourselves that we will win. Therefore, there is no need to train. A day off is well deserved, everyone, use it to relax. On Saturday, we go, we triumph and win!" He made them energetic again, all (yes, even the conservative Mino) jumped up on their feet, fist – pumping in their approaching glory. "YEEEESSS!"

Hiroki watched the team of winners. They have trained harder than them. Great effort is always rewarded, why should it be different in this case? Reasoning, he withdrew to the benches to gather his things.

They went to their homes, each engrossed in own circumstances.

XxX

Akihiko rehearsed with the the artist, Yukina. He definitely got better. Takano's training from hell wasn't so pointless, after all. The doctor got it much harder, as his was that match that was predicted to be the most brutal and unfair (Kamijou the Devil wasn't a nickname to be looked down upon) and he was playing two – on - one with Takano and Miyagi, Kamijou's colleague, who knew the fiery temper of his co – worker too well. Nowaki got a grip and eliminated Takano with a collected, cool head and calculative play. Finally, he's using his head, Akihiko thought, amused by Takano's reaction. He yelled "FINALLY!" so loud, he made the others lose concentration for a moment.

Much to Yanase's irritation and Hatori's annoyance, Takano paired them together for a training. Yuu took it as chance from heavens to settle the score with Hatori, still furious at that creep, who provoked him to enter and take part in this stupid challenge in the first place.

Yuu didn't know if he was more pissed off at Hatori for having to see his mug for a longer period of time or if he's more pissed at the thought of having to date someone he barely knows for a month, if he loses. However, the loss or win is collective, so no worries. Even if he loses his one – on – one with the infatuated stalker, team score is decisive.

However, Yuu wasn't set on losing, not on purpose. After they dragged him yesterday to an abandoned café, they had a long chat about the challenge and why they accepted. Yuu envied them, in a way. Even that bastard, Hatori for having someone who loved him with all the flaws (and oh, boy, that bastard had many flaws…) and what it would feel like to be loved by someone…

That's why, he felt a bit happier (he won't admit it to himself) for a little while, before horror and reality sunk in. A 6' foot tall man in his thirties and with a son who for some reason mistook him for mother, that mysterious (and charmingly handsome) man wants to date him. If that wasn't alarming, then nothing was.

He'd had enough of these confusing feelings. His sharp senses brought him back to reality as a incoming ball was about to hit him hard in the face. Dammit, Hatori isn't taking him seriously, nobody is! He performed a flawless back flip, evading the encounter with the ball so – so. Standing up properly, the bewilderment in that bastard's stoic look got his blood pumping.

Yuu felt how the flow tipped in his favor. Hatori is too shocked. He'll show him he's not to be made fun of, just because he's the shortest on the tall & control freak team. He spun with the ball and the extra spin around shot the ball like a bullet, straight at Hatori.

He couldn't evade and the ball's momentum was unstoppable, it him him in the face; Yuu could swear the man swore under his breath and fell, like a sack of potatoes… knocked – out?!

In that moment, they all stopped in their mid – jumps and evasions, gazing at the two, waiting for them to make a move. Neither did and Takano figured they should settle whatever they had between themselves before the game.

Yuu felt a satisfaction for taking on Hatori like that. That is for stealing Chiaki from me, Yuu thought. But then he pondered about it… It's not Hatori's fault Chiaki chose him.

He loved Chiaki for a long time… it's time to give up on that fruitless love, to move on.

And in order to move on, he settles things with Hatori. Right now.

Others felt they shouldn't get involved, so they didn't. Takano was watching with one eye, as Yanase approached the still grounded editor, who was attempting to stand up.

Yuu knelt down, seeing how Hatori's nose was bleeding and it didn't look like it'd stop any time soon. Yuu looked behind his shoulder, asking namely the doctor for help. "Kusama, can you help him? His nose is bleeding." He stated dryly, lifting Hatori up in a sitting position, with his head lowered.

Hatori refused to look at him, gritting teeth, while Nowaki hurried with the first – aid he brought in case something like this happened. "You must really love seeing me bleed. That sadistic look is that of a rejected man." Hatori said, while Nowaki tended to him, applying the right pressure to stop the bleeding.

Yuu felt the urge to laugh, so he did. Loudly. It felt good to let go of all that past frustration. Really good. Hatori finally glanced at him, unsure of why the freelance artist was laughing.

"You still think I'm upset about you and Chiaki, do you? If you asked me five minutes ago, I'd say I am mad with vengeance, but after I hit you, it came to me – one cannot make someone love you if they don't see you as love interest. So, I'm letting go of the jealous, totally not cool side of myself. I cannot best your 29 years of being together with my lousy 15 years. What I am saying is, I'll try to… get along with you from now on."

Judging from Hatori's over – reaction (he backed away from Yuu and Nowaki backwards in disbelief), he didn't see it coming. Usami, Yukina, Miyagi and Takano watched from the sidelines how the bitter rivalry ended, taking a twist for the better (hopefully!).

Yuu extended his hand to the editor, who eyed him and then he sighed, taking the offered hand. "Took you long enough. Idiot." Hatori exclaimed in his usual calm manner, which ticked Yuu off. You know, some things never change, or rather, people. A vein popped on his forehead and he let go of the hand, approaching Nowaki and snatched a towel which with he used to absorb the bleeding and threw it on at the editor, who caught it, poker – faced.

"You jerk. Don't think we're best pals now. I still hate your guts."

Hatori nodded, sharing one last look with Yanase before the artist turned his back on him, storming towards the benches.

The tense exchange between friends/past rivals was over and all other semes let out a collective sigh of relief, which was noted by both Yanase and Hatori.

The second editor of Emerald grinned as he let Nowaki finish tending to him. Takano stopped their training – there was no sense if they all were distracted. While they chattered with Yanase, he checked up with Hatori. He went after the doctor was done, so he'd have a more private talk with co – worker, friend. He found him sitting on a bench, alone, pressing the balled up towel against his now slightly red nose. Takano sat down, trying to break Hatori's silence.

"You okay? That was some throw."

Hatori snorted. "He says he's not mad, but I doubt he can let go of his feelings so easily. Do you think… change has something to do with Mino's challenge?"

Takano shrugged, looking at the fluorescent lights in the gym. "I honestly can't say. If Mino really did change something inside of Yanase, then it's his broken heart. You know him longer than the rest of us. Do you think he's changed?"

Hatori observed the back of Yanase. "I wasn't on friendly terms with him, we were "friendly" in the past because of Yoshino. Were it not for our mutual love for him, I am sure we would have become real friends years ago."

"Then, your rivalry has finally come to an end. I just wonder how exactly and when did Yanase and Mino meet. He didn't tell us anything."

Hatori placed the bloody towel on bench, standing up. "Knowing him, he won't just tell anybody. He guards his secrets and heart, really close."

Takano also stood up. "I see. Are you up for one last round?"

"Yes, I am fine now. I am grateful we have a doctor on our team."

" Take ten more minutes, everyone is looking exhausted. I'll go and have a chat with Yanase. I want to know what that move was."

Hatori rubbed his nose and hissed. It still hurt, but it wasn't so bad. He made eye contact with Yanase, who pulled the "serves you right, asshole" look that drove him mad in the past. Now, it made him giggle at their stupidity. Hatori sat back down. Things will be interesting on Saturday.

Takano approached the admiring group (Yukina asked Yanase how to do a stunt like that and Yanase showed them how easy it is to do) and the brave artist tried to mimic that back flip and he succeeded on the first try. "Good technique! But try to stick to normal dodging, okay?" Takano commented and the clapping and settled, while their trainer looked at Yanase. "What was that move, with the ball."

Yuu cocked his head to the side. "I've been helping a mangaka, who is a huge basketball freak. The manga is about basketball and it has even gotten an anime adaptation. Approximately a month ago, the author directed me to the anime and the main character did it. However, since the character plays with basketball, which is harder and weighs more, this ball was more lighter and it looked like a bullet or projectile. The move was a passing technique, but I incorporated it into my move - set. I call it Cyclone Shot."

"You only saw it in anime and used it, after seeing it once?" Miyagi asked, astonished.

"It's not that hard. I've been active in sports throughout the school years. Also, I have a sixth sense if comes to sensing an opponent's move. My loss isn't guaranteed. I'll give it my best shot, literally." Yuu laughed at his statement, while the astonishment was swapped with smirks all around.

They aren't preparing to lose. They are preparing to win. Then, came Takano's remark.

"Then, how about one last round?"

Hatori joined up with them. They decided to play a handicap match, two on five with Hatori and Yanase paired up together. It was Takano's idea (to test their new formed alliance/friendship) and they withstood the onslaught for good fifteen minutes, before the tiredness became unbearable and soon, eliminations occurred on both sides; ultimately, the duo lost under the pressure.

Once the match was over, they all sank to knees and on all fours, breathing heavily. Takano was the first to regain his stable breathing, standing up and looking at the exhausted men. "That was one hell of intense last bout! I'm proud to say I trained you. These past days have been hectic and overbearing. I questioned myself if we stand a chance, but I realized it's pointless to worry over losing. Instead, we should focus on winning. You have all improved and I expect the other team is going on a very aggressive roll from the first match, so we're taking the defensive and more strategic stance. That is why we'll win. Rationality and calculation, waiting for that moment of weakness; that is our strategy. It's also part of any strategy to not stress over. So, tomorrow, we'll take the day off. I suspect they will take the day off as well. Since that is how things will stand, they will avoid us."

Usami knew he would say something like that. They were very much on the same page. "I don't plan on avoiding Misaki until Saturday. I'm going to spend the day with him peacefully."

"Of course I am going to spend the day with Kisa –san! Although, he's at work most of the day and I'm stuck in school or part – time job at manga store…" Yukina started, pouting a bit.

"I'm going to spend most of the day at work, too, so I won't see much of Hiro –san… I will be having half shift on tomorrow and when Hiro –san won't be coming home until late at night." Nowaki added, tad sad of the fact.

"Ha! You don't have the moxie. Listen, you have to do something unexpected to break the ice!" Miyagi stated and he earned the "you dirty man" looks from his team mates. He waved hands dismissively. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant I'll… cook for him something. He was always the one who cooked for me. His cooking sucked… but it was cute that he tried at all. I miss his fumbling in the kitchen."

"Knowing Ritsu, he'll be playing the tough guy act all day, at work and out of work, too. It will be interesting, how the day turns out. At any rate, I'll try to not piss him off… much." Takano said jokingly and he earned snorts from his team mates, all but Yanase and Hatori, who stared at each other.

"Yoshino is doing the inking of the newest installment, so I'll go to his place to help. There will be plenty of his assistants around, so I won't have the opportunity to do "something" even if I wanted to. With that said, how are you going to spend the day off?" He asked of Yanase, who shrugged. "At home, chilling. The mangaka I am working with is busy with something else. She didn't specify and I didn't pry. I have nothing scheduled until next Tuesday."

"Well, just don't do something unsightly and don't go overboard. This match was as much as a challenge as it is atonement for past misdoings. Also, I'll set up the location with their trainer, Kamijou on Friday morning and I'll inform everyone of the time and place."

Sleepy yeahs echoed in the gym as they made a move for their sports bags and change of clothes. They left, one after another, scattering into the night.

Each had their significant other on mind. Yuu found himself thinking about his opponent more than he should and what would change if he lost.

He snorted, putting his hand in pockets of the coat. Something is changing… what is this feeling? Yuu couldn't pin it down. He shook head. Best not dwell on it.

TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The have the same move. Easter eggs will be easter eggs, you're welcome. xD For KNB fangirls ( and fanboys)


	7. A very divergent Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sachertorte + caring Takano + romantic walk home + equally romantic meeting in a café + cooking with love + a very needed embrace + stolen kiss = very divergent Friday indeed

Door creaked open and Misaki shifted on the bed. With his morning classes over, the rest of day was his. So, he decided to sleep in a little, to recover from Kamijou – sensei's Spartan training course.

What he didn't count on was the invasion from sun rays and Usagi spreading the curtains. "Wake up, Misaki." That smooth voice woke him up from the sleepy stupor and he staggered out of bed. Misaki halted, his sharp nose was never wrong... He sniffed for the source of the smell and it came from... the kitchen?!

What did Usagi do, while he took a nap?

He turned to face the man. "Usagi, I smell something sickeningly sweet. May I ask what that smell is?"

Akihiko didn't answer his lover, only smirked as he gestured for him to follow. Misaki's hair was disheveled (he slept, he must have bed hair...), but Usagi for some reason isn't ruffling his hair like he did... is he honoring the rules they set prior to match or he's not feeling up for it?

Wait a sec.

Misaki socked himself in the side of head. Usagi snorted/laughed at that as if he read his mind and proceeded moving into the kitchen, from where that unbelievable stench was coming from. He stood before their table and looked at Misaki, smiling.

Such a smile, he hasn't seen it in a while. It's so... captivating... Misaki walked behind the counter, his green eyes widened.

In the center of table sat a Sachertorte, with strawberries adorning the cake. Then, Misaki's eyes drooped at the sink, with dishes and cooking tools covered in brown substance, which was undoubtedly chocolate.

Did Usagi...?

"Don't just stand there, sit down while I get a knife for the cake."

Misaki sat behind the table, admiring the cake. He found himself salivating at the mere sight. Usagi got the knife and started cutting the cake, putting two pieces on each of the plates.

"Misaki, I wanted to spend today with you, even for a little moment. After we eat, I am going to continue writing. Say, you don't dislike this type of cake, do you?"

The young man shook head. Usagi put so much effort into this, considering he's... a beginner when it comes to cooking, much less baking! "I love all sorts of cakes, Usagi... it's just... unexpected..."

The older man sat down and grabbed spoon. "I'll taste it first. I don't want to cause you food poisoning by mistake day before the match. I'd get an earful from both teams. Also, I don't want to cause you trouble. This is supposed to be gesture of my repentance for all I did in the past." He said, separating a small bit and putting it in his mouth.

Misaki observed the man's face. Usagi chewed and swallowed, a grin spreading. "It's actually good. It's safe to eat."

Once it was deemed edible, Misaki dig in, enjoying the flavor. Usagi ate, too, gazing at him with from time to time. By the second serving, Usagi leaned over the table, picking with index finger from Misaki's face. "You had chocolate on your face." He stated and the younger man found himself blushing severally. Is it just him or has it gotten mushy and warm all of sudden?

"Usagi..." his voice trailed off, unspoken words were swallowed down.

He relaxed on his chair, resuming with consumption of cake. "I know... I am sorry. I'm doing my best to restrain myself. Don't look at me like that... unless you want to be jumped."

Met with Usagi's fiery gaze, Misaki lowered his field of vision towards the cake on his plate, going back to eating. For a while, the clinking of Misaki's spoon against plate was the only sound, before Usagi stood up. "I'm sorry for ruining the mood. Feel free to eat as much as you want. I'm going to wash the dishes..."

He went towards the sink with enormous heap. Misaki stared at his back. Their challenge isn't about feeling this shitty about doing something so kind like baking, right?

Misaki showed the rest of Sachertorte that was on his plate in his mouth, marching up behind his lover. Without a word, he stood beside him, lending a hand. "Misaki, you do -"

"Shut up and let me help you. I'm done eating. I'll put it in the fridge for later, okay?"

Usagi shortly nodded, handing him the dish soap.

They finished with doing dishes and Misaki stored the cake away. Meanwhile, Usagi was walking up the stairs.

Misaki caught up with him, sheepishly pulled him down to his level and kissed him on cheek. "Good luck tomorrow! Thanks for the cake, it was delicious!" He exclaimed, running before Usagi could react.

Usagi palpated his cheek. That Misaki... no wonder he fell in love with him.

The door to a bedroom downstairs shut. Usagi's grin couldn't be wiped down.

Misaki's heart sped up, as he slid under the bed sheets, beet – red. He had no other way to thank Usagi for his kindness. That he learned how to bake – because of him – his heart skipped a few beats, he won't lie. He smiled.

XxX

He's doing it on purpose. He definitely does this on purpose, he thought as he argued with the printers over the extension. Ritsu was angry and tired from taking the bullshit from printers, who thought they were the only working people. In the end, he negotiated an extension, but if it will do any good... that remains to be seen.

The challenge was around the corner. He made a lot of mistakes. Takano just scolded him for the copy machine incident, hour ago. It's not like he did it on purpose...

Ritsu slumped in his chair and nausea came over him so suddenly, he gripped the table, gritting teeth. What's this?! He didn't want to bother anyone (they were so absorbed in their work, he didn't want to bother them with his stupid stomachache), so he abruptly stood up, heading for the nearest toilet.

It got worse. Ugh, his stomach has been upset since yesterday. He cooked meat... guess it wasn't seasoned properly. He's an amateur when it comes to many things, like cooking. He should have stuck to the recipe book...

The sudden escape didn't go unnoticed by his boss, who furrowed his brows and put the glasses on his desk. Something is wrong, Ritsu hasn't been himself the whole day, Takano thought.

He followed, worried about Ritsu's welfare.

In the meantime, he reached the toilet. He didn't have much time... Ritsu wandered inside the nearest vacant toilet cabin, retching as quietly as he could. The humiliation if someone saw him in this state...

The door opened. Ritsu shielded his mouth with hands to prevent more coming out. Footsteps approached his cabin... he can't hold it in much longer... get on with your business and leave, he repeated it like a mantra.

But the door snapped open (Ritsu cursed his forgetfulness) and his boss stood before him. His expression changed immediately, he was about to touch him, when Ritsu shut his eyes... oh, this is humiliating! He can't...

The awful noises he made only worried Takano more.

"Ritsu! What's wrong with you?!" he made a move to grab his shoulders, but the pale faced man pushed his away. His retching was gradually subsiding and Takano thought about what he should do.

Right now, he knew Ritsu didn't want his help; or for him to see him so vulnerable. There is no point thinking about that. Ritsu is feeling sick, as his boyfriend he should take care of him. At the same time, he was his boss. What course of action should he take? Help or look the other way? After all, he knows Ritsu best. He's too proud to accept help, anyway...

Ritsu's hands feebly fell to the sides and his breathing settled down to normal, however, he was still too pale in the face. Screw the boss/subordinate thingy, Ritsu is his lover!

He knelt down and checked his temperature. He sighed, relieved. Thank goodness... it's not that serious. He flushed the toilet, Ritsu weakly protested, but he wouldn't leave him be. How could he in his good mind leave him when Ritsu needs his care?

He helped him to stand up and together, they walked (a bit wobbly) to the exit. He couldn't take him home... lounge was out of question and bringing him back would alert Emerald, which would be the final nail in the coffin for Ritsu's pride.

His car will have to do... that is, if the back exit is open. Slipping by the front desk, unnoticed was unlikely, with the ghost pale form of Ritsu.

Takano carried/walked Ritsu inside the elevator, hoping they don't bump into someone.

Ritsu snapped one eye open, looking around, well, panicking. "What- Where are you taking me?!" He struggled to break loose, but his knees gave out on him. He was feeling the after shock, alright. Ritsu swore in that moment he'd never try cooking beef, ever again. Crap, he couldn't move away, Takano was practically keeping him standing up, somewhat properly. He's so pathetic, a day before the match, his opponent takes pity on him.

While the man in his contemplated about something he couldn't comprehend (most likely), Takano twitched nervously the entire way down.

For once, no one boarded (both were grateful for that) and Takano gently walked his lover to the back exit, his arm hooked under his protectively, so he doesn't slip. Right now, he's vulnerable as a kitten. His defenses are depleted.

Ritsu's face was slowly regaining color… still, he needs to sit down somewhere where he can relax for a while, Takano thought as he pressed the door handle. They were outside of Marukawa building, where they all parked cars.

"We're almost there. I have a bottle of water and medicine for you."

Ritsu glanced at him. He didn't want to sound ungrateful, but he was Takano. He must have ulterior motive. "Why are you doing… this for… me?" He asked, not keen on receiving a reply.

They made their way through the jungle of cars, silently. Ritsu felt a lot better now. "I can walk just fine now, please let go until someone sees us… this is a public place." Ritsu stated and instead of letting go, Takano's hold on him tightened. "I'm not letting a sick man walk alone. You'll collapse on me, just like that time and I will have to come and save your ass. Again."

He referred to that time the younger editor collapsed from work overload, health neglect, sleep deprivation and malnutrition. Ritsu showed him away, surprising himself with the strength he had. "That was different! We weren't…"

Takano stopped before his car and unlocked the door, opening it wide for him. His eyes were dead serious. Ritsu knew if he refused, Takano would drag him inside if needed.

That's how troublesome the man, his boss/lover was. He got in, opting to take a seat in the back. He could feel Takano's gaze on him, so he looked at his hands. He left the door open and walked around, getting in and sat in the driver seat, leaning down… probably for the water…and medicine he mentioned…

Ritsu watched him from the corner of eye, wishing he was everywhere but here. He could bail on him, it would be easy, right? It's dangerous to be alone with him in an empty parking lot.

Takano wouldn't take advantage of his weakened state… would he? Something cold bumped in his forehead. He looked up, seeing the clear water bottle and Takano, hovering above him. He sat close by him. Extremely close!

"You should rinse your mouth first." Ritsu took the offered water bottle and rinsed four times, before that foul after taste of bile was gone. The concrete would hopefully dry up, soon.

After the rinsing episode, Takano shut the door and turned on the AC, because it was awfully freezing. Ritsu couldn't get comfortable with Takano being so close, so he couldn't relax.

Takano handed him one small pill, which he swallowed promptly with a bit of water, feeling that gaze, which was making him… what? Uncomfortable wasn't the word. More like… hoping for something?

…Why was he hoping for something?! Ritsu let out a frustrated groan, angry at himself. This isn't the time nor place! Takano's way of thinking infiltrated his mind for a moment.

Then came the profound short five second giggle. "I know what you're probably thinking and I can't say I am not tempted, but I won't. The match is tomorrow and I respect the rules, so I won't do anything. This is just me helping you, because I want to."

Ritsu found himself blushing. "I… thank you… "

"It's a boyfriend's job to take care of his lover."

True, but… "I don't want to exploit your kindness too much, Takano –san… I'll go ahead…" Ritsu's hand was moving towards the door - and Takano moved really fast, from front to back.

Ritsu found himself sprawled on the seat, with his head in - he freaked out, wanted to get the hell out - Takano shushed him. "Settle down, I promise I won't do anything. You need to rest up. We'll head back after I confirm the medicine worked."

Awkwardly, Ritsu sank down, head in Takano's lap.

Shit, what's with this shoujo manga atmosphere?! Ritsu chose not to think much. This isn't that big of a deal. He's only getting a rest…

His eyelids felt so heavy… he dozed off.

Takano watched his sleeping beauty. Who'd know Ritsu would be so very comfortable, using him as a pillow. He checked the time. They can't stay too long. Twenty minutes at max is what they got.

He was so cute when he slept. Takano observed him, wishing they could stay here a bit longer…

"Taka…no… good l-uck tomorrow…" Ritsu said in his slumber, shifting slightly.

The said man beamed, smirking.

Too bad they will have to go back inside the war zone that was Emerald, again… Their small respite and moment, gone.

However… he kissed his forehead. "Good luck to you, too Ritsu."

XxX

Bullshit. Professor Miyagi is so full of bullshit, running out on him like that. He was stuck with the shared classes grading, alone. Hiroki was ticked off. That guy, he ought to…!

He had no choice, but to do them. Alone. It's not like Nowaki would be home, anyway. He's bound to be at the clinic. He can't do anything with it; it's Nowaki's job.

Begrudgingly, Hiroki took on the stock of exam papers. He'll get Professor Miyagi for this. He sat down with the red colored pen of doom (his students had a sense of humor, when it got to grades) and began the tiresome process.

Hours ticked and time went on. Before he knew it, the sun set and it was dark outside. When the last exam paper was graded, he put the pen down and stashed the damn exams into a giant – ass folder, so not even one vanishes on him.

Hiroki stood up and stretched his arms, yawning. "Finally, it's done. Only thing I still hate is grading, it takes up too much time. Speaking of time…" He checked his phone. It was so damn late, still, not so late that Nowaki would be home. That is what he thought before he saw one unread message, sent five hours ago.

He collapsed the message. It was from Nowaki. He came home earlier, huh?

…Nowaki's at home? What happened to his shift? He wrote a reply, saying he'll be home soon.

Message.

Hiroki read that and it was so embarrassing, he locked the screen and showed it inside his bag. Nowaki had no shame sending such messages.

With the match and teaching, he and Nowaki… didn't spend much time together. And he knew that fool well, so he slept apart all week. Still, he didn't want to win so badly in the beginning. Now, he seriously wants to win.

He locked their office and strut down the lonesome hallways of the university. It's so late, not much of the staff is left on campus, he might be among the last to leave. He snorted. Like it didn't happen often.

Hiroki wasn't interested in seeing anything but a pillow and sheets. However, Nowaki's message indicated he's waiting for him. He's tired, that's the truth… but he's willing to stay awake a bit longer.

A bit longer…

The sardine train was full with regular office workers in suits, businessmen and kids, all commuting home. It was a drag, taking the last train (he missed the train he was supposed to board, the door closed right under his nose) and he had to board this… disaster. He was being squished from all sides, pissed off at the situation. Hiroki loathed last trains – they were packed and one couldn't breathe, with all the mixed smell of various perfumes. It was times like these, he regretted having a sense of smell.

His stop was coming next. He made his way through the crowd, putting on his best pissed off face if someone were to yell at him for pushing them aside. The "get in my way, you die" death glare worked, everyone was going out of his way.

Doors opened and he got off, the glare dissipated. Before him stood… "Nowaki!" He ran up to him and the doctor flashed a smile. "Hiro –san! I wanted to wait for you at home, but I -"

The professor shut him up with a raised hand, looking around. Why the fuck are the people so interested in their conversation?! "Come on. Let's go."

Nowaki nodded and they walked upstairs, out of subway on to the fresh air. No one was around, they took the shortcut home. Nowaki smiled, taking a hold of his hand. "What are you doing?! Idiot, we're out on the street!" He scolded him, blushing. His hands were so warm. Huh, why make a fuss out of something so ordinary… besides no one is around.

Hiroki squeezed Nowaki's hand. In return, the doctor gaped at his lover, who vehemently refused to lock gaze with him, bearing faint remnant of blush. "Nowaki, I'm cold."

Nowaki lovingly smiled, pulling him closer and they walked really close. It's been so long since they displayed affection. Nowaki's so warm, he's radiating warmness… so comforting. He put head on doctor's shoulder, eyes half – lidded. "Just for a while. I've had a shitty day at work."

He couldn't resist this cute side of Hiro –san. "You look exhausted, Hiro –san."

"That scumbag, professor Miyagi bolted on me, running off. I had to grade his classes' exam papers along with mine. It took me much longer by myself. When the match is over, I'll return the favor. But enough about me, why aren't you at the clinic?"

Nowaki laughed dryly. "Senpai said I should take it easy for today, so he sent me home after two hours."

Hiroki's blissful bubble ruptured and he halted, glaring. Nowaki instinctively took a step back. "You told that flirty Senpai of yours about the match, didn't you?"

"Y-yes, he noticed how I was worn out this week and I told him… I shouldn't have, I'm sorry." Nowaki bowed, he was the picture of repentance. How could he stay angry at him?

Hiroki sighed. "What's done is done, I just don't like his mug. Something about him pisses me off."

They resumed walking, hand in hand. "Hiro –san, don't tell me you're still jealous of him?" Nowaki prodded Hiroki's old wound and he snapped at him. "So what if I'm jealous? That Senpai is shady…"

"He's an excellent doctor, I look up to him. But I love you, Hiro –san."

Hiroki's face flared up in the cold night. "What the hell, you shithead… don't say that…"

Nowaki leaned down and kissed his knuckles. "Good luck tomorrow, Hiro –san."

That, that's it! He'll make him flustered, too!

Nowaki smiled and walked ahead. Hiroki wouldn't have it. He caught up to him and spun him around, and he blinked back at him. "Hiro – san?"

He tip – toed and cupped his face, pressing a quick kiss on Nowaki's cheek. "Hiro –san?!"

He smirked, cheeks flushed as equally as Nowaki's, storming off forward. "Likewise, good luck, Nowaki, you'll need it!" He shot at him, picking up the fast pace.

Nowaki noted how embarrassed Hiro –san was and so incredibly cute…

He joined up with him, feeling cheerful and just plain happy.

XxX

This won't do. It won't do! The last pages of Girl's Master, they were so fucking bland, boring. Did sensei run out of time? He spent so much time on the phone, irked at her. So what if she caught the flu virus, she's a professional. He told her to get it done and she reluctantly listened, sneezing and coughing occasionally and her nasal voice insinuated that she was feeling under the weather. Still, she's rising in rankings, she has to fix the last six pages.

While he was busy on the phone, talking with his mangaka, Rittie was equally busy on phone, negotiating the deadline extension. Only three were present in Emerald department. Him, Rittie and Takano, who donned the face of a god of war, cutting out the backgrounds etc.

It would be for the best to not disturb them, Kisa thought as he ended the two and half hour long phone call. It's not like she'll be done anytime soon. Also, there was a matter he had to see through.

Kisa clicked with mouse on his inbox. He didn't have new email. Strange… with peripheral vision he saw Rittie standing up… probably went to the toilet…

Five minutes later, Takano left his desk and Kisa didn't have to be a seer to know he went after Rittie, probably. Then… if that's how things are… he's alone… maybe…

He unlocked his phone and dialed Yukina's number. Waiting for him to pick up, he tapped impatiently the keyboard. Maybe he's busy or he can't answer.

After agonizing waiting on the line, Yukina's worried voice reached him. "Kisa –san, is something wrong?"

Ah, he's easily worried when it came to him. "Don't worry, everything is fine. It's just… when is your break? We could… have a snack or something together?"

Kisa could swear his phone projected Yukina's lit up face and the gasp/yelp of excitement… "Stop making that weird sound! So, it's still the same time, right?"

"It's the same… we could go to that café… if you want, Kisa –san."

That café… Kisa cracked a smile. "I'll be there. I'll finish up my work and I will meet you there." Before Yukina could say something that would embarrass them both, Kisa hung up.

He rolled up his sleeves. Let's finish this up! He got on correcting another sensei's storyboard. He was so into it, he didn't notice when Ritchan and Takano came back.

Kisa's work for today was done before 19.45 pm. and he scrambled up his things, stowed them in his bag and excused himself, leaving. He ran all the way, because Yukina's break would start at 20.00 pm. and his shift won't end until past midnight. They'll be both too tired to spend a moment together, awake.

This next half hour is all they had left before the match. Huffing, he ran in the ocean of coats, towards the café. It doesn't matter if he'll be the first to arrive. It's not like he's looking forward to it that much, right?

… He's full of it. They haven't talked much this week, had no time (more like energy) and one came back, other left. So went by this week. However, Kisa wouldn't have it any more.

Kisa opened the door and the waitress came up to him and set him up in a secluded corner (he asked her for a more private spot and she winked at him), he put down the bag and ordered black coffee for his nerves.

He didn't have to wait long. Yukina rushed in, his scarf floated behind him. He huffed, looking around. Kisa discreetly waved at him; Yukina's face sparkled as he made his way to the table.

"Kisa –san…" He stood there, looking at him with the sparkly and glittery background. Kisa's heart fluttered. "You're so prince – like, it's hurting my eyes." He forced him to sit down.

Yukina settled, leaning over the table. "What's the occasion, Kisa –san?"

The waitress found the courage to approach and she turned into a blabbering mess while Yukina made his order. She went away, struck by the charm of a prince.

Kisa swallowed the bitter pill in his throat. His private prince, Yukina. He sipped the coffee, feeling Yukina's eyes on him. He put the cup down with a clank! and sighed heavily.

"I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

Yukina's sparkly aura vanished and he gazed at him, worried. "Are you okay, Kisa –san?"

Said editor nodded. "I couldn't go into the match before I said something. It will sound childish and stupid…"

"Childish?" He inquired and before Kisa could retort, the woman brought Yukina's order and she left quickly.

To hell with subtlety. He picked a good spot, no need to be shy. He grabbed Yukina's hands and kissed them, going over each of his fingers. Yukina reddened. "Kisa –san…"

He was met with Kisa's gaze. "I wanted to wish you good luck, Yukina, but I hadn't the courage… until now."

If possible, Yukina's blush intensified. He grabbed onto Kisa's hands, pulling him closer in a hug. Startled, Kisa buried his head into Yukina's shoulder.

Yukina distinguished that Kisa –san was blushing intensively, for his ears were red every time he was embarrassed. "Yukina…"

"Kisa –san, I wish you good luck in the match." The young artist exclaimed, holding his lover in a loving hug.

Kisa let go, his face was so adorably flushed, Yukina couldn't stop himself. He brushed Kisa's stray strands of hair aside and planted a soft peck on his forehead.

The editor lost all his ability to speak, so flabbergasted like never before, he gaped at Yukina who flashed that prince smile he loved. "I love you, Kisa –san." He proclaimed in a full café. Thank goodness they were in a blind spot.

"I love your face!" The words slipped, he couldn't stop them.

Yukina pouted, drinking the coffee latte. "Again with just my face? That's cruel of you, Kisa –san…"

Kisa shook head and opened his mouth to say the undeniable truth - but Yukina simply nodded, taking his hand and they stayed that way. "I know, Kisa –san."

No more words were needed. Kisa enjoyed Yukina's company and Yukina bathed in Kisa –san's love.

XxX

That day, he woke up pretty late. His afternoon classes start at 13.25, he's got still a lot of spare time. There was no need to burst a muscle in a hurry.

He had four hours to get into a presentable state. He disentangled from the mess he made out of the sheets and sat up. The old man was gone, he didn't even wake him up to have breakfast together. This week has been about avoiding and being avoided. He wasn't gonna say it to Miyagi, but he didn't stop cooking for him this week out of spite. He did it, because he knew his cooking was still shitty and Shinobu didn't want to cause the old man a stomachache.

Knowing the way of Miyagi's thinking, he figured the man came to a very different conclusion of why he stopped cooking for him. Shinobu wandered into bathroom. Time to get ready. He had a study session in library with friends in an hour.

He took a shower, got dressed and ventured out. He'll buy something to eat in a convenience store, he mused.

Shinobu went on with his boring day, going to the study session and then attended the classes (most people were sleeping, which didn't sit well with Kamijou – sensei and he pelted them mercilessly) and he wondered why he hadn't seen Miyagi at school today. So after his last Japanese literature class was over, he went straight home. Old man is probably busy in office, he shouldn't disturb him.

In a really foul mood, he walked home with hands deeply showed inside his pockets. Of course Miyagi won't be home. He's got his work to do.

So when he turned the key and saw his shoes, he didn't believe his eyes. He kicked off his shoes, shed the coat, haphazardly threw his bag on the floor and ran.

He was met with Miyagi in apron. They shared a confused look, before Miyagi sighed and facepalmed. "There goes my surprise… You're back earlier than I expected, Shinobu –chin."

Shinobu could smell it from the hallway - but to see it… "Miyagi… weren't you supposed to be at school?"

Miyagi shrugged, getting a small bowl for tasting the miso soup. "It's okay. Kamijou didn't mind."

From the short span of time he got to know Kamijou –sensei, Shinobu doubted the professor didn't mind. Miyagi put the bowl down and stirred. "Take a seat, Shinobu. It'll be done momentarily. Oh, could you get plates out?" He asked, distracted.

Shinobu went to the cupboard and gathered what Miyagi requisitioned, putting it down in the dining room, neatly.

"Miyagi, let me help you with something." Shinobu said, joining up with in the kitchen. He helped with carrying, unsure of why Miyagi decided to cook all of sudden.

Then, it struck Shinobu. For him?

Confronted with the truth, Shinobu tensed up when they sat down behind the dining table. Shinobu picked up the chopsticks and dug in. The flavor was good, it was more than edible. The heavy atmosphere lingered as they ate.

Miyagi stole a few glances, noticing how pinkish was Shinobu becoming with each mouthful he swallowed. He's cute… and he looks so happy. The professor felt like such a huge idiot, glancing at his lovable boyfriend.

When they finished eating, they put the empty plates aside.

Shinobu had to man up. Miyagi was standing up to take care of dishes, when he was stopped by a hand. He looked down, puzzled and found Shinobu clinging to his arm, looking somewhere above his head. "Thank you for making this dinner… also, I should wish you good luck, old man. For tomorrow…" Shinobu said what was on his heart the entire week, turning even pinker. He caught Miyagi's tie and jerked him down.

Miyagi was left dumbfounded, feeling Shinobu's lips on his cheek.

Shinobu realized what he just did, backing off and nervously waited for his course of action.

Miyagi's eyes widened as he touched the spot, gazing at the most beautiful blushing face in front of him. Emotions were too much to handle, Miyagi crushed Shinobu's much more slender body with his in embrace.

Shinobu relaxed in his arms, because that was what he wanted this week all along. "Miyagi…"

His eyes focused on Shinobu's ears. He's beet red. Adorable…

Miyagi could feel their heartbeats. He let go before he bent one of the rules (he'd get royally yelled on for that by both teams) and noted how Shinobu's lips quivered. Miyagi smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Good luck, Shinobu – chin."

When he heard that, Shinobu turned and bolted into his room, locking it. Miyagi leaned on the dining table, amused by Shinobu's reaction. He's so earnest. It's among one of his qualities, qualities he adores and loves.

He gathered the dishes and put them in the sink. He'll wash them up later…

Miyagi went into the neighboring bedroom, going straight to bed. He's an old man, after all. He needs energy for the match. A grin spread on his face as he put the covers over himself.

God, he loved that kid so much.

XxX

They were so close, and yet, they couldn't express their feelings. For they weren't alone. Chiaki looked at that stoic face briefly, thinking. They are finally in one room. It's a first this week. Chiaki hadn't seen Tori at all.

Something was weighing down on him. Tori's cool posture was forced, strenuous. Chiaki wasn't paying attention to the panels and almost snipped off more of background than he should have. One of the assistants sitting nearby noticed and she was enraged. "Sensei! You should stop staring at Hatori – san so much, it's ruining your concentration! You nearly destroyed half the page." She scolded him severely and he dropped head in slight shame.

Tori was undoubtedly looking at him. Still, his assistant is right. They are nearly out of time, he mustn't dilly – dally. Focus, focus!

He did his best and they worked in a collective silence from that point, scribbling of coloring pencils and other tools alike were the only sounds resonating in the crowded studio.

Hours later, they finalized the finishing touches. Burnt – out, Chiaki saw the assistants off, they left one after another, biding goodbye. When the last one left, his strength has forsaken him. His vision blurred. He'll collapse…

Chiaki found himself in strong arms. Tori bolstered him from behind, with a dead look. The author slipped out from his grasp and laughed nervously as he walked to the nearest room, which was living room. His feet carried him to the couch, where he fell face first.

Tori loosened his tie, going to the kitchen, where he got Chiaki a glass of water. He threaded towards his exhausted lover, standing over him. Chiaki looked at him with tired eyes. "Tori, you're still here?"

The editor sat down. "Here, it's just tap water, but you need to keep hydrated." Chiaki shot up, forgetting about their lack of closeness and took the offered glass, gobbling down its contents like a shark.

He stopped when he saw Tori's entertained expression. "I'm thirsty…" he defended himself and Tori snorted. "Yoshino, come here for a bit."

Tori spread his arms and Chiaki froze. Was he…?

"Yoshino. I won't do anything, just come here."

Chiaki put the glass on the floor and lunged himself into Tori's embrace. He didn't anticipate the attack and it resulted in Chiaki being on top of him.

Blood rushed to his face and he wanted to get off, because this was worries development. Tori's hands snaked around his waist, pressing him so close, there were no gaps. "T- Tori!"

"The whole week, I missed you. When Takano gave us this day off, I knew this is it. We hadn't had a talk or close contact since last Saturday. Yoshino, just give me a few minutes."

Tori's voice was so desperate, he couldn't decline… not like he wanted. He returned his hug, melting into the warmness of being so close to the one he loved.

Who'd think Tori would get so clingy. He breathed in Tori's familiar scent… this felt so good. But wait, he's forgetting something, isn't he? He wanted to say something, what was it?

Chiaki thought about it, pondering for a while, while they laid motionless. Then, he remembered. He's so forgetful!

"Tori, I need to tell you something. Right now."

Hatori propped himself on elbows, curious.

Chiaki scolded himself for being a lot of things, being a coward for example. He can't go into the match, without saying it. He stood up and began pacing around, avoiding eye contact with the editor, who rose on his feet, following after through the hall to the main door.

There, Chiaki halted. He turned and tackled him, surprising him twice in a row. He wanted to kiss his cheek, but he nicked it, kissing a spot under Tori's right eye.

That was a bit too high, right? Never mind, the thought matters the most. He noted Tori's face turned a bit redder. "I wish you good luck for the match, Tori!"

A genuine smile appeared and Chiaki could feel himself becoming hotter and hotter, as the editor slanted down, returning the under eye kiss (his left side) and the author felt feverish.

Hatori always found him marvelous, but that stare with blush…

He grinned. "Good luck for the match, Yoshino."

Chiaki's heart fluttered when he saw that grin. Tori…

Hatori decided he shouldn't linger ( a, Yoshino needed rest, b, if he stayed longer… well) and he traipsed to the studio, while Yoshino stood there, still dumbstruck.

The editor collected his things, the finished manga pages and went to the door, where Yoshino was slowly coming out from the hormone induced stupor.

Hatori put on shoes, his coat and stashed his tools along with the pages into his spacious bag. "I'm leaving now. Sleep in bedroom, not on a couch, okay?"

Chiaki sulked. Who does he take him for? He's not a little kid. Still, his concern wasn't that of an editor, but the concern of a lover. He saw him off and shut the door.

He heard how Tori's long feet moved further and further until he couldn't hear anything. Only then he locked his main door, walked into his bedroom and crashed on the bed.

His last thoughts before sleep claimed him were of Tori.

XxX

People mistook him for an owl often. In reality, he was the opposite. He was a morning person. He woke up at 7.25 am. and scratched his head. Right, today is his day off. No assistant job or meet – up with the crazy bunch.

Yuu was happy he didn't have to see them, at least for today. The stupid match is inevitable, but once his team wins, that man will have to stay away from him, keep distance.

He knew nothing of the man. His child called him a "mother" and since then, he's been experiencing new feelings. It's been nothing but firsts since Yamato bumped into him.

Can love come out of nowhere, just like that?

Because if it was love, love towards Mino…

Yuu got peeved at himself. What is wrong with him?!

That man was weird, weird, weird!

Since when did he like that type? He liked slender types… and the hands were the decisive attractive points. He took a peek at his hands that day in store… and the bone structure was… dreamy. Just dreamy…

The kettle spewed off steam and Yuu nearly jumped out of his skin. He poured himself the pineapple tea.

It cannot be helped, he's thinking about Mino… why?

Because of the challenge and what would happen if Mino won?

…Would that be such a bad thing?

Yuu's face met the table. This isn't good. His gaze dropped at the newest unread copy of The Kan. That's right, he didn't read it yet…

Thinking about whether to read or save it for later, he decided he'll read it now. But first, he made himself a small breakfast and ate in peace, sipping now and then his tea.

He washed up and sat down, grabbing hold of The Kan. But, as he read, he wasn't thinking about the plot-line, nor the characters.

Yuu was thinking of Mino, again. He tossed the manga across the room, vexed to the point of frustration. He laid on the floor, looking at the white walls of his apartment. What's wrong with him?

He's never been distracted by anyone, anything when he read The Kan, not even when he still thought he had a chance with Chiaki.

It cannot be love. Cannot be. Impossible. He's not so easily taken in by someone. And yet… that fateful evening. It all began that night.

His phone rang. Lazily, he palpated the table and unlocked his screen, eyes scanning for the caller ID. Unknown… that's strange… Maybe he shouldn't pick up. But what if it's an assistant job offer?

Reluctantly, he picked it up. "Yanase Yuu, freelance manga assistant speaking." He said, formally.

A giggle. Yuu eyed his phone. What's so damn funny?

"Hello? Who am I speaking with?"

"I was told by Hatori that you'll be at home. I'll come by with Yamato around 12 o'clock. Have to pick him up from school and we'll come over. See you later, Yanase." He hung up. That voice couldn't be mistaken. Him.

… It took him a few seconds before he processed what the fuck just happened. Mino just invited himself and his son here, didn't he?

He gave him apartment critical look. It's so damn messy. Messy!

Yuu jumped on his feet and started cleaning as if his ass was on fire. Hardest (and longest) one to clean up squeaky clean was the living room, because that's where he spent most of his days at home.

Then, he stopped.

Why is he cleaning in the first place? He invited himself – Yuu certainly didn't invite Mino and his son over. He doesn't want to see Mino's face.

It was too late; whole apartment was grossly clean and he relapsed on the couch. He shouldn't have bothered to clean… so sleepy… he yawned.

Tiredness washed over him and he decided to take a nap…

Ringing, annoying ringing that didn't stop. He struggled getting up, oblivious of the jumble. He staggered on his feet.

Still a bit sleepy, he headed for the door, his mind blank. Yuu opened wide, ready to strangle the daredevil, who was abusing his bell.

Then, something collided with him. Yuu, disoriented staggered and looked down. "Yuu – onii – chan!"

What the - again with that kid? If he's here, then -

Mino seductively leaned on the door frame, with a smirk, watching how his son and Yuu were reunited.

Yuu saw the impossible man, but he had his hands full with the kid, who clung to him. "Onii – chan, I missed you so much!"

Huh… what's with the nickname… Mino probably told the kid it's not appropriate to call a grown man "mother"… No, that wasn't the issue!

He pushed the pushy kid away, making a distance between the two and himself, asking himself why he answered. Now he remembered – Mino invited himself and his son into his home, he cleaned the apartment and he fell asleep on the couch… He thought is was all just a nightmare… looks like it wasn't a dream.

Fuck this. They can't just barge in. He has every right to throw them out.

Yuu re - winded the events in mind, shaking head. "Why are you here? You hung up so suddenly."

Mino closed his main door, smirking. Yamato stood in the middle, glancing from one to another.

"Because I didn't want to give you time to weasel out. I've come on behalf of myself and my son. Just hear us out, Yanase."

His good manners will be his undoing, one day. He nodded shortly. Yamato smiled as he shed off the shoes and hurried after Yuu, who went to the kitchen.

Mino was busy with arranging his and Yamato's shoes, so when he ventured deeper into the apartment, he was met with a dreamy sight.

Yanase in a blue apron with yellow polka dots, cutting up vegetables. Damn, he's so sexy in that apron. He wanted to sneak a picture secretly so bad, but he couldn't. He knew it wouldn't please Yanase. And, he's come in peace today.

Yamato watched Yanase's every move with huge eyes of admiration. Like a puppy looking at his mother.

Yuu had enough of being stared at by them. He threw one spare apron at Mino, who caught it. "Help me out here. I'll make something for us and then we'll talk, if it's so important to you." He ordered him around bossily and Mino cackled at the really tsundere behavior Yanase was showing off.

Mino put on the apron and got a knife, he began slicing the onions…

Yuu's hands trembled slightly – Mino was so close… Then, there was the kid, who eagerly wanted to help. Yuu had other idea. "Leave the cooking to grown – ups, kid. Once you are older, then maybe you can help out. For now, help yourself to my manga collection on that shelf. It'll keep you busy while we're cooking."

Yamato pouted at the rejection and turned his back on them. "Onii – chan, you said the same as…" He didn't finish the sentence, running off towards the mentioned shelf to the living room.

That's one more problem less, Yuu thought absent – minded… and he was brought back to reality by feeling sharp pain.

He dropped the knife, his face twisted in a pained grimace. "Ouch!" he hissed, looking at the small (thankfully shallow) cut.

That incident didn't escape Mino's attention. He put his knife down and without thinking, he took Yuu's hand and inserted his injured finger in his mouth, sucking on it.

Yanase's reaction was expected; he blushed up brighter than the tomatoes he cut up into circles, looking away.

Making a fuss and noise would lure the kid back and he would see… this. Better not…

When he let go, the plop! sound resonated between them and Yuu snatched his hand away, glaring at him. He turned on the water and put his finger under the water's flow for half minute.

When he was done, he gave him another glare. "Do you have no shame? Your son is in the next room." He whispered in disbelief at the antics of the editor.

"What's so bad about it? If you hated it so much, you would have punched me already. Am I wrong?" he asked, cocking head to the side.

Yuu decided it's better if he won't answer. Why indulge a man like Mino? "I would have kicked you out were it not for your son. He looks hungry and you came here right after school and he probably didn't eat yet. He's also the reason why you're not bleeding from a broken nose. Consider yourself lucky." He exclaimed in a quiet tone as he put all the ingredients in a pot, turned on stove. He meant it as a threat to tread carefully.

What Mino heard was that Yamato wasn't just a random kid to him anymore and that meant it's only a matter of time before they aren't strangers no more.

He optimistically hummed, frying the meat on the pan.

Yuu gave up on understanding how Mino's thinking worked. He just warned him and he's humming… They finished the rest, while they took turns checking on the state of meat, vegetables and the soy sauce. And if Yamato was still reading.

Last Yuu checked on the boy, he was reading The Kan, the first ever chapters. He smiled and went back to kitchen.

The quick lunch was done forty – seven minutes later. They sat down behind the kitchen's table. Yuu had a set of four chairs. Well, at least they came in handy today.

It smelled delicious and Yamato smelled it. He came just in time, Yuu was serving them. He took into consideration that Yamato was a kid, so he adequately served on his plate.

Mino was observing Yanase and his behavior towards his son. He was gentle and kind. An ideal parent figure for love deprived children. God knew he was trying to be the best father, but it was obvious he needed someone; someone he would love and Yamato would accept easily.

Who'd knew he's find that person someday.

They began eating. Yamato tried the sauce with vegetables and his eyes sparkled, looking at Yuu. "Onii – chan, it's so good!"

Yuu found himself smiling at the boy, who just complimented his cooking. "Well… I picked up the recipe from my mother -" Yuu stopped, inwardly slapping himself. That kid gets strange every time the word is said.

To his surprise, Yamato giggled. "I'm a big boy, Onii –chan. I'm fine." He said bravely, but Yuu wasn't convinced. What happened to his mother? Was she… Mino's wife?

Yuu gripped the edge of table. What's the matter with him…

Yamato finished eating as first and with how kids are, he felt a bit sleepy. That's good. He'll get a chance to talk privately with Mino.

"You are free to sleep here for a while. How about my bed? I changed sheets this morning." Yuu offered and Yamato grabbed his hand, jumping excitedly.

Mino watched how Yuu and his son entered the bedroom. In the meantime, he washed the dishes, thinking about Yanase. They were gone for a while… maybe Yanase sung him a lullaby. It always worked on Yamato.

The freelance manga assistant dragged his feet into the inevitable confrontation. Splashing of water. Is Mino…? Technically, he's a guest, he shouldn't…

Curiously, he approached just in time to see the last spotless set of Yuu's plates being put away to dry. Then, Mino turned around.

They stayed quiet. Yuu couldn't handle the silence that lingered. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" Yuu threw him a bone, leaning on the counter next to him.

Mino dried his hands and joined him, side by side. He looked at the ceiling, contemplating about where to begin. It would be better to start from the beginning. "My sister and her husband died in a car accident. My grandparents live far from here and I didn't want to make things even harder on Yamato by sending him away to an unknown environment. I adopted him as my own son. My wife disliked Yamato, for he always compared her to my sister. One day, she couldn't take it and left us both. She divorced me. Since then, I've been caring for Yamato on my own. My tough schedule is making things more complicated. I want us to be a family… but I need someone to balance it with me. Someone, who loves both Yamato… and me."

What…? His mother died… Mino is divorced? And that last bit…

"I want to be with you. Please, fall in love with me and become Yamato's mother." Mino said, looking into Yuu's eyes.

He must have misheard. "This isn't funny. We're both men. I can't become a mother for him."

"I love you, Yanase. It happened like in one of the manga's I'm editing. And Yamato already loves you as he loved his mother. It's destiny."

Yuu snorted. "I'm not interested in you. I feel for your son, but I'm male, through and through… besides…" Yuu started walking from him. "I've no interest in being the bottom. I prefer being the top in relationships. You're a top, too. It wouldn't work out." He said half – jokingly.

Mino tackled him and Yuu cursed under his breath. They landed on the floor with a thud. Yuu gasped from surprise as Mino pinned his arms in place and leaned down. Mino hovered above him with unreadable expression.

Yuu trashed around, but then he remembered that an innocent boy is nearby, sleeping. He stopped, biting into his lip.

Damn it. Mino's strong.

"I don't want to hurt you, Yanase. But I'm still a man. I can't resist temptation forever."

How could this happen, he's not an airhead like Chiaki. Mino stole his lips and Yuu whelped, trying to kick him off.

Mino would let him have a taste of feeling loved. So that he can't turn him down. He'll make him forget about the fruitless one – sided love.

Make Yanase Yuu his.

He deepened the kiss, his tongue penetrated through Yuu's shattered defense. Mino stifled his voice and enjoyed kissing the freelance assistant with bright red face.

Mino pulled away and let go of Yuu's hands. He's crossed the boundary… He didn't want to force himself on Yanase, but when he arrogantly told him they can't be together; something in him snapped and…

He stood up, going towards the bedroom. He woke up his sleepy son, saying they overstayed their welcome.

Yuu was still in shock. He didn't think he'll be so easily pinned down…

Meanwhile Mino and his son got re – dressed and they were leaving.

Leaving?! After what he did to him!

He stood up and ran up to them. Mino's back was turned. "Yamato, we're leaving."

The unknowing boy waved at Yuu, harboring a smile. "Bye bye, Onii –chan! I want to see you soon!"

"Good luck tomorrow, Yanase." He retorted and they left.

The door slammed.

Yuu sank to his knees, tears leaked down his reddened cheeks.

What the fuck is happening to his peaceful life?

How does he feel about Mino now?

He… didn't hate it. He hated the fact that everything will change after tomorrow. What if he wins? He won't see Mino and Yamato ever again?

… He wiped his tears. He's acting as if that was his first kiss. He gathered himself from the floor, sneering at the main door as if it hurt him.

Yuu snorted loudly. "Better start praying, Mino! No amount of luck will save you tomorrow!" He yelled, turning on heel, marching to his bed, majorly pissed off.

His hot heat calmed down under the covers.

Yuu touched his lips. His first kiss in a while tasted of meat.

He buried head in the pillow, embarrassed.

"Aaaaaaargh, screeew you! I'm going to sleep!"

Yuu closed eyes, but he laid there, thinking about… him!

Calm down, Yuu told himself.

He went to living room, because he wasn't getting sleep any time soon. He turned on the TV, hoping it will distract him long enough. In the middle of a hour long quiz show, he nodded off.

TO BE CONTINUED_


	8. It's better if I can't win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujoshis, fujoshis everywhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to ya all!! Please accept this as my Christmas gift to all readers.

At last. Saturday.

The day has come.

 

Seven dressed in blue, another team dressed in red colors. The blue team went on ahead to unlock the much larger gym they have been using. It will be used for the matches.

In the last second, Ritsu realized there isn't anyone to referee. He called up An –chan to fill the role to avoid stupid arguing from both sides. A match should have at least one referee, right? An gladly accepted, saying she'll be at the address Ritsu gave to her.

 

He met up with his team, seeing as they were already there, warming up, stretching. Best get to his own warm – up. He approached his team. He liked what he saw. Determination and deep concentration. They will show them how serious they are. Kamijou and Misaki were… doing joga(?), Kisa was with Yoshino, they were playing two out of three. He shouldn't disturb them… The editor spotted Shinobu and Mino –san, running laps. That is a good idea… He jogged towards them, catching up.

 

"Shinobu, Mino –san, can I tag along?"

 

They both nodded, picking up the pace. Ritsu ran with them three more laps, then 100 sit –ups. Thanks to Kamijou's training they all endured, Ritsu had no problem doing the 100 sit –ups. In the past, he would barely get to 50. Ha.

 

Sweating, they all decided it's time to go after hour of intensive warm – up. Clenched fists and jaws, they went to the gym, where the challenge will take place. On the way, Ritsu told them he asked a friend to step in as referee (thankfully no one was against the idea from his team, hopefully the other team won't have complaints, either).

 

* * *

The main door to the gym was slightly left ajar. Glancing from face to face, nervousness they have all hidden from each other surfaced, showing its claws of dubiousness.

 

Backing out is out of question.

 

With intrepid bravery, Misaki, Ritsu, Hiroki, Shouta, Shinobu, Chiaki and Kanade entered.

 

The eyes of their opponents pierced them through, the same determination. The blue team approached the red team warily. They stood in a line, facing off their perspective opponents.

 

No one spoke up, they semes valiantly accepted the challenging gazes, showing no sign of wavering. That is until the door snapped open again.

 

"Ritchan! I met this lady outside. She told me she's here to referee…" Ritsu's childhood friend, An entered the scene with … he knew her face, Ritsu could swear he saw at her Marukawa a few times…

 

"A - Aikawa – san?" Misaki stuttered, staring at her.

 

She was dressed in blue sports attire, Ritsu's friend was dressed in red sports clothes. "Aikawa, you made it." Akihiko said calmly, earning confused looks from the red team.

 

The woman snickered, taking An with her to the center of confrontation. "Well, it's rare for Usami – sensei to get invested in something so much. I just had to see for myself. Also, I found this girl outside, she said was asked to referee by her friend. I don't have a problem with it. We can both referee, that was it will be more fair. Your name was An, right?"

 

An nodded, sharing the spotlight of so many men with a beautiful woman, she didn't expect it. Ritchan sure knows interesting people! "Um, if it's not a problem with anyone, then shall we proceed?" An started, fidgeting. She caught Ritsu's gaze and he smiled at her, encouragingly.

 

Aikawa clasped her hands. "I hope someone brought at least one whistle."

 

As if on cue, Ritsu and Akihiko fished out from their pockets two whistles and threw it for them. An and Aikawa caught.

 

An was still nervous in front of so many unknown men. But damn, they were all pairs (and damn _hot_ ). Her scan never failed her. Ritchan's neighbor/boss/first love/lover is here, too. That means they are all playing against each other. An didn't ask for details (she was happy Ritchan turned to her for help because she is a closet BL lover), but she wanted to see it with her own eyes. How Ritchan's relationship progressed from the last time she saw them together.

 

Aikawa knew some of them. The Emerald editors were all there… A hottie with sparkly aura, kinda grumpy brunette, tall and dark haired men, three bishounen. One on blue team, other two on red. Strange. Aikawa thought it will be ukes vs. semes, so why are they mixed up? She grinned. She was in for a treat. As a hardcore fujoshi, how could she pass this opportunity to see Misaki face off against Usami – sensei, right?

 

The female editor grabbed her whistle and blew, to test it out. The sound made everyone look at her. She got their attention, all right. "I remember the rules and I revised them with An on the way, so it's going to be a group vs group match?"

 

"One – on – one, Aikawa –san." Misaki told her.

 

Aikawa could hardly contain her inner fujoshi to squeal from excitement, but she managed in the end. Her smile was just a bit more…creepy. "Don't just stand there! We need three balls. In dodge ball, It's always played with odd number of balls if the number of players is even. I've done my math." Aikawa smugly said, ordering them around.

 

Misaki and Shinobu gathered the balls from the open storage room and set them down in between.

An looked at Ritsu, then at Mr. Neighbor/Boss. Are they going to go first? They looked both so… serious. They all looked serious, but Ritchan and his lover were looking _too_ serious.

 

The young woman cleared her throat before she spoke up. "Who is going first?" She brought up the question, noticing how the mood changed.

 

Silence.

 

Ogling, smirks and cracking fists. An gulped down, feeling the tension. Aikawa was still doing her best to hide her inner self, hard to notice the tension that hung in the air.

 

"I'll go first." They said at the same time.

 

An knew it they would come up as first! She blew the whistle. "Volunteers! I mean, first contenders will be Ritchan vs um…. Mr. Neighbor/Boss?" She regretted not listening when Ritchan told her the name. Now she looked like a fool.

 

Takano snickered. "Name is Takano Masamune."

 

A bit red, she laughed. "Right! The first match will be Ritchan vs Takano. I ask everyone else to retreat to a safe distance, over there." She pointed at the tribunes.

 

An was halfway expecting the men to disobey, but they went there, they red team deliberately sat far away from the blue team, ignoring them, their eyes were on the court, where Aikawa and An were instructing Takano and Onodera on the rules (lest they have forgotten).

 

Ritsu checked his knee pads one last time, while Takano observed him.

 

Realistically, they can each grab one ball at least, but they are two meters apart. But… if he misses his first shot, he might not catch Takano's ball, which leaves him only one option – dodge and pick it up before he does. But Takano's taller, his legs are longer, too…

 

"Getting cold feet, Ritsu?" Takano asked, assessing his opponent, who glanced at him while An and Aikawa bickered over the boundaries of playground.

 

"Are you mocking me, Takano?" A vein popped on his forehead.

 

"No, just asking. But I wonder how do you plan on defeating me while you never have dodged nor caught anything I threw at you over the last two and half years. You have no chance of winning."

 

A giggle.

 

Takano glanced at Ritsu, who giggled, then he got into position for the dash. His eyes had a certain sparkle in them that Takano saw several times. "It's better if I can't win. That way, I'll push myself over my limits. I have to, if I am to beat you."

 

Aikawa and An settled the last matters, they got into the positions, both contenders got ready for the sprint. "The match will begin. You know the rules, good luck!" Aikawa said loudly, so everyone heard her.

 

The two referees nodded after exchanging a glance, bringing up the whistles to their mouths.

**WHISTLE**

 

Ritsu ran, a second later than Takano. He dashed forward, grabbing onto the ball on the left. Takano grabbed the middle ball. Close, so close! Gotta create some distance. Now!

 

He ran back to his previous position, which was good seven meters, leaving Takano on the spot. He's not getting anywhere close him. Takano was trying to get into his head before the match. Ritsu knew of the fact. But!

 

**WHISTLE**

 

They stopped in their tracks. Now the match will officially start. After the next whistle…

 

The glint in Ritsu's eyes didn't vanish.

Takano's lips curled in a smile.

 

 

**WHISTLE**

 

 

As per their strategy, Takano waited for Ritsu to make the first move, calm calculative observation was their team motto. The younger editor scoffed, he knew Takano would wait and observe, then attack after he saw his best move. Only a fool lets his opponent see the trump card on the beginning.

 

He knew he can't catch Takano's throws; evading is his last resort. The ball bounces off, he gets it and makes his best attack when Takano is least expecting it. They were allowed three more steps each.

 

Ritsu inhaled and breathed out, getting ready for the savage throws from the demon of Emerald.

One step.

Second.

Takano's focused on his hands and ball.

Third. His first throw was a rather feeble throw, Takano ducked. He was far from amused.

 

Ritsu ran, for Takano wasn't moving, so he could move freely. He ran towards the ball that bounced off the gym walls. Keeping a distance, getting the ball, waiting for an opening. That's essential.

 

Takano still didn't move, he only turned his head to see where Ritsu went off. He grabbed onto the ball, careful to not overstep the white lines accidentally. If he did, Takano would win by default.

 

Expectantly, he looked over at Takano, knowing he's analyzing his every move, every step. There is got to be a way how to fool him, if only for a couple of seconds! Think Ritsu, _think_!

 

"Did you train at all? That throw was pathetic. Care to see a real throw? I'll try to make it painless. Your defeat, that is." Takano mocked him. Mind games again.

 

Two can play this game. Ritsu held the ball in one hand, knees slightly bend.

 

"Do your worst, Takano!"

 

Takano's steps were so much larger than his, still, he was in tolerable distance. Don't blink now!

 

He was so fast, all he saw was the ball, flying at super speed at him. D- dodge, dodge! Ritsu's body moved on its own, he jumped to the side, a millisecond later, the ball would have hit him.

 

Takano's un - moving, his eyes wide in bewilderment. Time to cash in! His Fast Attack!

 

Ritsu mimicked Takano's stepping jumps, crossing the line before the man could move for the ball. Takano was still in shock that his throw has been avoided.

 

 

_My chance!_

 

Ritsu switched the ball in his hands. His technique was different from all others. His throw wasn't direct, the spin was curved like a boomerang, but fast.

 

"Your loss is nigh, Takano!" Ritsu's ball propelled.

 

As he foresaw, Takano evaded right where he wanted him to, into the trajectory of the curving boomerang. He saw the ball too late. It hit his forearm, and the deafening silence was broken; interrupted with gasps.

 

 

 

**WHISTLE WHISTLE**

 

The ball bounced, all eyes were on Takano.

 

An wasn't expecting such an… anticlimactic end. Aikawa was struck speechless, so she announced the winner. "The winner of first match is Ritchan!"

 

Takano finally moved towards Ritsu, who was caught in surprise of his win, which was unforeseen by many today.

 

Ritsu gazed at him, much or less expecting him to be angry, to be rude... he didn't see a handshake coming, along with a heartfelt smile.

 

The young editor smiled back, the stress from the past week was gone. "You beat me. That was a nasty move, Ritsu. But, you won fair and square."

 

Ritsu took the hand and shook it (Aikawa recovered from the overload and An was undoubtedly blushing), Takano ruffled his hair.

 

Their teams were coming down to join them, so they let go (Takano a bit too unwillingly) and Ritsu looked anywhere but at Takano, happy that he won and proud that his lover showed sportsmanship.

 

Aikawa hummed happily as the blue and red teams joined them. An gathered the balls and put them in the middle.

 

"Team red leads with 1:0! That was a suspenseful match! Alright, who is up as next?"

...

...

...

 

 

Seeing as no one wanted to step up, Miyagi sighed. "I'm not the youngest, so let's get it over with while I'm still usable. What do you say, Shinobu?"

 

"You're no spring chicken, Miyagi. Let's not waste time." Shinobu retorted.

 

Aikawa was getting it. Usami – sensei's BL books had some age gaps relationships, but to see such a cute… cute couple…?

 

"Old man, don't throw out your back, okay?"

 

Slightly irritated, Miyagi laughed. "Ah, I missed your snide remarks, Shinobu – chin. Don't worry. This old man will be very careful."

 

The two stayed on the field.

 

Takano and Onodera glanced at each other, but eventually went to sit with their teams. The matches aren't over yet. It's just getting started. They'll talk after the results are known.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED_**


	9. Dodgeball which Shinobu plays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinobu lays out a trap for Miyagi, but the match is taking a turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KNB fans surely noticed several things. 
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter of Dodge ball in year 2017! I wish you all the best, so that you succeed at your goal(s)!

Shinobu narrowed his eyes into a thin line, watching Miyagi doing his last stretches, while Aikawa asked him their names. The other woman was just asking telling the rules, as if they didn’t know them from the first round.

The first match was their win. Onodera won the first point for them, now it’s time he won the second. He smirked at the other men, who was doing his last stretches before the match started.

Which strategy did Miyagi implement? What are his moves… Shinobu shook head. He’s got to keep the focus on the ball, the ball.

Miyagi came up to the line, his expression was indescribable, which made it all the more harder for the younger challenger to figure out for which ball he’ll go.

He himself was going for neither ball, as crazy as it sounds. His strategy was depending on close range and his jumping ability. Shinobu’s calculations have to be strictly on point, or else… He bit his under lip. Miyagi’s voice interrupted his flow of thoughts. ”Shinobu –chin, lighten up. One hit and it’s over.”

Cheeky old man. Shinobu gifted him with glare. ”Just so you know, I won’t forgive you if you didn’t take this seriously. I expect a challenge.”

“Well then. What are we waiting for?” Miyagi turned to the women, who were here as referees (plus incognito fujoshis).

”Alright! Let the second match commence! Shinobu Takatsuki will will go against Yoh Miyagi!” Aikawa announced, getting the whistle to her mouth.

 

Miyagi licked his lips, staring in front of him, eyes glued on Shinobu, who snorted. He knew Miyagi’s intentions. Trying to unsettle him.

_Too bad, old man. I’ll be doing the unsettling!_

 

The referees glanced at the tribune, where the tension was high, all whispering ceased. An and Aikawa nodded.

Shinobu knew what’s his game plan and he’ll stick to it.

 

Miyagi on the other hand, was so composed, waiting for the whistle. Watching Shinobu and figuring his strategy out is his priority, but when it comes to the worst, he’ll stand victorious. The professor knew his lover was overconfident with his victory, so he’ll launch an attack as soon as it starts after the dash.

Falling back to create some space between must be also part of Shinobu’s strategy. This match is just the story of rabbit and turtle. Patience always pays off.

Sooner or later, Shinobu will make a mistake, which will cost his this match. He’ll be waiting for an opening, deploying his move.

The referees stood on both sides, raising arms.

Both Shinobu and Miyagi tensed.

 

**WHISTLE**

Miyagi sprinted to the ball and he was perplexed by his unmoving opponent, who simple stood on the same spot. What the hell is he planning? Why isn’t he rushing forward?

Shinobu’s behavior made Miyagi even more wary, slowing down. If he doesn’t want the ball(s), he’ll have none!

While he stood there, watching Miyagi with interest, the professor grabbed two balls, the middle one and the one the left. He initially wanted to grab all three, but ---

 

**WHISTLE**

Crap. He eyed the situation. Shinobu didn’t look concerned by the fact he took two balls. But now’s no time for contemplating! Miyagi kept an eye on him as he backed away, while Shinobu simply walked instead of running away from danger.

That kid… he did surprise him. Not many have the stones to not grab a ball in the dash and seemingly bored walk a few meters away. It all the more way infuriating for him.

Just what is Shinobu playing at? It doesn’t matter what’s his tactic. Miyagi is ending this match, right now, he zoomed in on him, waiting for the double whistling.

 

_Never underestimate elderly, Shinobu –chin._

**WHISTLE WHISTLE**

 

Invigorated, he made the three steps, watching how Shinobu didn’t even flinch. Heck, he looked bored! This will wake him up! The ball in his left hand was going off as first, it was his distraction from the real throw. His Double Shot!

”Ready, Shinobu –chin?!”

He threw the distracting throw, which missed Shinobu and he looked momentarily confused. _Now for the second, lethal throw!_

 

Miyagi launched it, already seeing his victory. In that moment, Shinobu finally moved. He smirked, moving his head to the side. He --- evaded!

The professor knew he had to retreat and **fast**.

 

But, his legs wouldn’t obey him; Shinobu picked up the first ball which was supposed to serve as a distraction and he smirked. ”Miyagi, Miyagi… I’ll be taking the second point!”

And he started moving, switching the ball in his hands, making two big steps/jumps. Shinobu’s eyes burned up. He leapt.

Miyagi was in awe; he moved so fast… it took a moment for him to realize Shinobu’s in air, getting ready for the big finale. Then, it made sense. This was all a setup, for him to think he’s won, so  he’d dish out his best moves at the beginning. He smirked.

The best move, he left for the end. His real special move – Return Fire. If he caught Takano’s balls, he can catch anyone’s.

Meanwhile Shinobu reached the highest peak of his massive jump, like he was going for a dunk or meteor jam.

The challenger joined the ball in his hands, aiming. ”Try catching my Meteor Shot!” And he released it, the ball was going at him, but Miyagi saw it almost in slow motion. His perception of the ball has gotten much better.

 

_I can see it!_

 

Miyagi moved in synchronization with the ball, eyes were on the ball, he had to duck a bit, so it wouldn’t accidentally hit his body, stopping and successfully catching the ball, its momentum lost.

 

Shinobu’s eyes snapped in shock. He can’t evade airborne. He knew of the fact, so did Miyagi.

He dished out his nastiest throw, aimed at his legs, so Shinobu had no chance.

The ball hit his kneepad (good thing they have them all on, or else it would hurt like crazy) and Shinobu let out an exasperated groan of surprise and anger, falling backwards.

 

_Shinobu!_

 

Ball bounced off, but Miyagi didn’t care for that, he casted himself forward, holding out his hands in an attempt to catch Shinobu.

They both yelped. Shinobu landed on him, namely his back and Miyagi got to know the term flattened as a pancake more personally.

He glanced behind him. ”You okay, Shinobu –chin?”

”Yeah… am I heavy?”

”No, but gravity did more damage.” He retorted and a flustered Shinobu shot up, giving him a helping hand.

_He’s adorable when he’s worrying about me._

Miyagi took his hand and Shinobu pulled him back on feet, turning to their teams and then, to the referees, who simply gaped.

Aikawa shook head, recovering from the equally dramatic match as the first one.

 

 

**WHISTLE WHISTLE**

 

 

She clasped her hands, grinning. ”Talk about meteoropic entrance! And turning the tide!” She approached them, raising Miyagi’s hand in the air. ”The score is tied! 1:1 and I’m burning for the third match to begin! Who will step up?”

Team blue was praising their teammate, who cashed in their first point, while the red team shrugged it off. It’s only the second match. Anything can happen until then.

But the question stood.

And Shinobu and Miyagi felt like going off somewhere to talk after their match was done, but they knew better. They’re staying until the end.

 

Aikawa observed the two teams and her eyes preyed upon Misaki and Usami. ”I’m deciding, since no one wants to go as next. Misaki and Usami – sensei are up next!”

The teams shot her a critical look. Since when do referees decide that stuff?

But, she was right. No point in stalling, is there?

 

Misaki scratched the back of his head. ”Fine, fine! Usagi –san, it’s our turn.”

The author smirked. ”I hope you won’t regret this, Misaki.”

”You’ll be the one regretting, Usagi –san.”

 

He gasped (in a mocking way). ”Ooh, Misaki is getting serious. Now I want to beat you.”

An send the rest back to the tribunes, while the college student and author stayed on the field. Aikawa was gathering the scattered balls.

The party is just getting started.

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED_

 

 


	10. Trapped Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing how Shinobu's move failed to deliver, Misaki is having second doubts about his move. But there's no time for changes in his plan...

Just keep calm and do it. Seeing as his friend’s special attack backfired, Misaki was a bit uncertain if he should proceed with his attack. After all, he needs to get as close as possible, exceedingly close even.

Surely, he could hit from a greater distance, but his throw is different, since he won’t be shooting normally nor from upwards like Shinobu did. His attack will hit only from close range.

 

 

_And knowing Usagi, it won’t be easy._

 

Misaki shook head. He can’t change his strategy now. Shinobu didn’t succeed in his match, but that doesn’t mean his loss is also guaranteed. He didn’t have a monster attack like Mino –san or crazy aim control like Kamijou –san, but… he developed it all by himself.

Misaki sported a smirk. The outcome isn’t set; he can win this! He did his warm – up with team mates. He double tapped with left foot, the sneaker squeaked on the polished gym floor.

 

_Good._

“ –saki?”

Aikawa waved in front of him. Crap, he zoned out, thinking. ”I’m sorry, Aikawa –san. We can begin, anytime.”

She glanced at her author, who was hearing the rules from the other referee, An with absent – minded look, dully staring at his feet and nodding. ”Sure, care to hear the rules, Misaki?”

”No need to hear them for the third time, is there? Judging from Usagi’s face, he’s itching for the match to commence. Let’s just get it started already!”

 

_The sooner this is over, the sooner my nerves will settle down._

 

Aikawa grinned, collecting her fellow referee and they stood in their respective corners, while the contenders stood by for the launch.

The key to winning is keeping his eyes on his opponent, all the time.  Reading body language has never been his strong suit… luckily, watching opponent isn’t important in his strategy.

What’s important is getting close. Real close. **Fast**. And strike. The rules didn’t state they can’t try out new things, combining. Getting close and personal is exactly what Usagi probably expects, but Misaki has a nice trick up his sleeve…

 

”Geeet reaadddyyyyy!” An’s voice echoed in the gym, waking Misaki up just in time for his internal musing. He got ready, his eyes were on the balls.

Akihiko had his eyes fixed on Misaki for a brief moment.

 

_What is Misaki up to? He’s spacing out a lot…_

 

He’s definitely up to something, but he’s not letting him win. He knows Misaki too well, perhaps a bit too well. As straight – forward as he is, he’ll come right after him from a close range. That is precisely why he, Akihiko Usami worked on a counter – move the last few days of training.

Misaki will trap himself, while he’s vulnerable. It will occur. First and last error Misaki will make is getting too close. If Takano taught them something, it was quick sharpshooter –like aim and strike.

Akihiko looked at the women, raising hands up.  His feet were burning. He knew he’s about to do a bit of running and dodging before Misaki makes his move.

Alright, let’s get to it.

 

**WHISTLE**

 

Akihiko’s height was to his advantage, he reached the balls sooner and he snatched the middle one, running back to create a bit of room for the initial first throws that will follow up.

By the time Misaki reached the balls, his opponent was gone, along with one ball. He stared at the two remaining balls, dumbfounded. He could have taken all three or at least two or take two and throw the third behind him. Why did he leave two behind? Then, Misaki reached unflattering conclusion.

 

_A display of mockery._

 

Irked, he reached for the ball on the right, grasping it in his hands. For now, he’ll go with this one. Risking going out with his move paid off for Onodera, but ended in a defeat for Shinobu.

Misaki couldn’t risk it. So…

He sprinted, going close to the point where the boundaries began, but he made sure he didn’t cross them. Getting disqualified over something like that would be idiotic. He risked a glance over the play field, where Usagi stood.

Distance is optimal, they can easily dodge the first two throws. That is why he went all the way to the boundaries; Misaki’s not leaving anything to chance.

He also knew who’d probably get the third ball. Then, the match starts from that point…

**WHISTLE**

 

Misaki stopped moving. Usagi crossed his arms.

   

While he was planning his moves in mind, Akihiko smirked.

 

_He’s confident. Little does my cute Misaki know, I know him better than he thinks._

 

That smirk didn’t go unseen and he lashed out at the author. ”What’s so damn funny?”

Akihiko held the ball firmly in his right hand. ”Oh, nothing much, Misaki. Just had a premonition. But in all seriousness, I’m looking forward to our match. Aikawa, I think we’re both ready to go.”

 

She shared a glance with An, who curtly nodded, raising the whistle to her lips.

 

**WHISTLE WHISTLE**

 

 

That was the cue Misaki has been waiting for. The first step was taken, then the second.

Usagi still didn’t move, he… waited.

 

_Is he toying with me? Is their collective strategy toying with our minds?_

 

Misaki shook head. Time for over  - thinking is gone. The third step was taken and he stood in his tracks, still pretty far away from Usagi.

He knew he won’t eliminate him from afar, so he just aimed and threw the ball. It had a high speed and rotation, but in midway it started tilting downward and it was losing air height rapidly.

Misaki bit in his lip. Damn it. He’s too far away, maybe going all the way to the boundaries was a bad call.

Akihiko elegantly evaded, with left hand behind his back, donning that smug Misaki still (sometimes) hated.

The ball landed with a thud.

 

The author looked at Misaki. ”Are you that afraid of me, Misaki? I don’t bite, I promise.” He said, jokingly. However, his lover wasn’t in a jesting mood. ”Stop talking and move already!”

Akihiko’s hand was large, so he gripped the ball entirely. His long legs crossed a much more significant distance. He gazed at his opponent, who was on edge since the match officially began. And he had a reason to be worried, he is way more far off and unless he’s too close, he can’t hit him.

_Huh. Who knew we’d both choose close range attack…_

With that mindset, his shot was dodged, Misaki jumped aside. The challenger’s eyes focused on the ball that bounced off the walls, recoiling and landing not too far from his location.

 

_This is it!_

He ran as fast as he could, noting that Usagi got the remaining, untouched ball from the center. Now, they can move freely. His only chance. Better start running to pick up speed!

Misaki tightly held onto the ball, rushing forward and ready to jump, duck, evade or even do a back flip in needed, focusing on his legwork.

Akihiko saw it coming, this rush. But, Misaki missed a crucial moment. While he was evading and turned his back on him to get the ball that bounced, Akihiko moved the ball which Misaki threw earlier back to the center and to mask it from his sight, he stood before it, his legs close.

It was completely obscured from Misaki’s vision. And when he sees it… it’ll be too late.

The author braced himself for another throw, which will serve its purpose and that is convincing Misaki it’s safe for him to come into the close range.

Misaki felt it, the adrenaline pumping in his veins. He was maybe 7 meters apart, not more when Usagi dished out a ball, aimed at his legs. He gritted teeth, cursing internally. He can’t stop now! He’ll lose the accumulated speed!! No… he must dodge it! He jumped, hoping for the best as he shut his eyes; waiting for the impact with the ball…

He re –opened eyes and saw Usagi’s bewildered surprised face. It missed him! Then, the phoenix will raise from its ashes after all! Only 3 meters away… Misaki bent his knees and as he was dashing, the momentum carried him even closer….  he was sliding towards Usagi, the ball dangled in his grip. He could already see his victory!

”Usagi –san, you’ve no chance! Try dodging my Sliding Phoenix!”

It was going after him, full – throttle.

Akihiko paled. It was too close to his liking! On pure instinct, he did a cartwheel, avoiding Misaki’s special attack.

 

Misaki’s eyed widened in realization after he witnessed how it missed. And he noticed another ball, which Usagi hid behind himself.

Only two meters….

 

Akihiko’s lips curled up in a wicked smile.

_You’ve fallen into my trap, Misaki!_

In a flash, he bent down, picked up the ball and watched how Misaki tried to slow down and stand up, but he opted for rolling over.

Akihiko’s grin got even wider. His opponent was downed and he let out a grunt of discomfort after he attempted to stand up after sliding and then rolling over immediately after; his muscles acted up.

Misaki couldn’t get up, he was as much trapped by the circumstances than as by his poor decisions that added up to this unfortunate situation for the red team.

The author closed the little distance between them and he snorted, playfully bonking Misaki’s head with the ball.

 

Aikawa outright laughed at the unexpected display and she couldn’t stop laughing, so she made a hand gesture towards An to call the match.

 

**WHISTLE WHISTLE**

 

 

”That’s not fair!! Aikawa - san, An –san,  he tricked me!!” Misaki angrily and loudly exclaimed, pointing at his opponent, who won. Neither women paid him attention though; An was busy calming down Aikawa who giggled like she went crazy, tears forming in her eyes.

Akihiko snorted, throwing the ball on the floor, while he was doing his best not to giggle as he was pulling Misaki up on his feet. He ruffled Misaki’s hair. ”All is fair in war and love, remember?”

Misaki burned up, averting his gaze. ”Stupid Usagi… “

Now the author earnestly chuckled, seeing that adorable pouting face. Then, his lover surprised him again. He held out his hand, still a bit red, but looking at him properly.

Akihiko squeezed his hand. ”A win is a win… and… well played, Usagi –san.”

”Likewise, Misaki. You almost got me with that last move. Luckily, my training observation paid off. But that’s not important now, are you okay? Can you walk?”

He nodded and did small steps to prove it to him.

 

They were joined up with others who came down from the tribunes.

Red team wasn’t looking too happy over another loss, but they could still turn it around.

And blue team was vivid. They secured a second win in a row, they’re on a roll (from their perspective) and they are so much closer to winning the whole challenge.

Aikawa snapped out from her maniacal giggling and she wiped her eyes clean with the sleeves of her jersey. An let out a sigh.

 

The referees went to gather the two scattered balls (Akihiko threw them the third one by his feet) and re – arranged them in the middle. Then, they joined up with the teams.

”That was a really good match! But to see a cartwheel from Usami – sensei. Aaah. ~ It was fantastic!” A jab from An, who rolled her eyes brought the ref in blue back to reality.

She seized the men in front of her with a stare, then she smiled. ”The score is 2:1 for the blue team! I sincerely hope that the red team can even it in the next match, sooo, that leads to the next big question. Who wants to go as next?”

 

…

…

A round of lasting silence before Yoshino let out a very frustrated groan. ”I’m so done with the losing streak! I’ll get the point for us! Leave it to me, guys!”

An blinked. Did that guy… ”You’re stepping forward, right?”

The reply came from Hatori. ”I’ll see to it that you’ll lose, Chiaki.”

An didn’t know anyone besides Ritsu, so she just watched with interest. Aikawa got overly excited. ” ** _OKAY! NEXT UP ARE….WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?_** ”

”Chiaki Yoshino….”

”Yoshiyuki Hatori.”

 

”Okay, then you two stay here. The rest… you know!”

 

Misaki and Akihiko shared a quick, but meaningful look that said it all. They’re not done yet.

Teams went back to the tribunes, but this time the ones who already had their match whispered among themselves. The blue team and red team alike.

 

The fourth match will soon kick off.

 

_TO BE CONTINUED__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know that Hatori didn't get to train as much as others and he's not so motivated like Mino, who trained less because he joined for the ride so late, but what I'm going for is... will it reflect on the match? What do you think, guys?


	11. Clumsy comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki is unnerved a bit. It may be caused by the two glasses of sake he had or maybe not. But he needed the feeling of being smashed for his strategy...

Something felt off and it wasn’t his shoelaces – he checked them twice, so he wouldn’t trip. They can’t afford to lose another match – and Chiaki was aware of the fact as he worriedly glanced at his teammates.

Their solemn looks didn’t exactly encourage him. Because things were looking grim. If he lost ---

 

_Being negative won’t help me. All I have to do is stick with my plan…_

 

 

Yes, he has to be quirky about it. Tori was by all means unpredictable man/lover… **but** Chiaki knew of a way to get him. His guilty pleasure of watching karate movies will finally come in handy (maybe) as his casual moves are different from all his teammates. He didn’t even test them out during their final training on Thursday… but it’s going to work!

Tori knew him very well, he had to come up with something in order to confuse him. Doing a  fighting style in a dodge ball match sounds stupid right?

 

_It’s because it’s stupid it’s a great idea and the best way to unsettle an opponent like Tori._

Chiaki grinned. And, truth to be told – he did drink before he got here – to get in the fighting style, but he’s more sober than drunk – his vision is clear and he’s not wobbly. Then, when the tide shifts in his favor – he delivers the finishing blow.

”Are you alright? Now that I look at you… your cheeks are… flushed a bit.” A feminine voice from behind him tore him from his inner musing. It was An, the ref in red. Chiaki flashed a smile, flexing. ”I’m okay. When are we beginning?” He asked, walking to stand behind the white line, for the initial dash.

She followed his gaze and saw that… was that her imagination? An shook head. Nah, just her head playing tricks on her. There is no way someone would show up at a important match like this drunk, right?

When they stood and did the last stretches, it became painfully obvious that the challenger is wobbly at his feet.

Hatori gaped at him in disbelief. Just a minute ago, he was fine and now – he’s acting like…  ”Chiaki, did you drink alcohol before coming here?”

To his surprise, said man giggled. ”You’re worried? That’s so sweet of you.”

”Of course I’m worried. It seems unfair to battle against someone who’s as smashed as you are now, Chiaki.”

 

He pouted. _I’m not so drunk, I can still think clearly._

”Don’t hold back, Tori. Because I’m not planning on losing our match.”

Seemingly uncomfortable, he turned to the refs for guidance. ”Hey, I know this is nothing like professional dodge ball, but still, we’re honoring the most basic rules, so can he compete like this?” He pointed at Chiaki, who rolled eyes.

He knew what Tori was aiming for with this speech. Getting disqualified, huh? Aikawa eyed him and sighed. ”Are you really drunk?” She asked loudly. Even the men on tribunes heard her. Some gasps (and angry grunts) followed.

Very smugly, Chiaki recited quickly the alphabet from backwards as he toed the white line several times before he reached the beginning of alphabet. His grin grew, when he saw the bewilderment from both refs, who shared a glance and – ”He’s sober enough to compete! The match will commence! Contenders, get in your positions!”

Hatori chuckled to himself. He’s planning something. He knew Chiaki and he didn’t get wasted often (if it didn’t involve the two of them and bed) and he didn’t drink in general, because he was a lightweight.

But then, why…?

 

_If he’s trying to get me curious, then he succeeded. Otherwise, I don’t have a clue why’d he drink before our match._

 

He strut towards the other white line, eyes linked on Chiaki who stood so still, like a carved statue, face blank.

_He must be concentrating… And somehow, I feel unsettled. I can’t tell what he’s thinking at all._

 

Hatori’s hands clenched, he focused on his team’s strategy that paid off so far. If he lets him too close, Chiaki will undoubtedly trip up somewhere and that’s where he’ll get the point in a row. He didn’t start training right away, and he knew his techniques were flawed and he didn’t perfect any specific move, so this battle will be a battle of wits, minds and reflexes.

 

_Let’s just begin. The anticipation is going to kill me…_

After silence settled and Tori tried to read Chiaki’s expression at least seven times, the refs decided it’s time to start.

”Alright! My body is ready… I mean, my mind is ready! The fourth match - Chiaki Yoshino versus Yoshiyuki Hatori will shortly begin. GEEET REEADY!” Overly excited Aikawa announced, while the ref in red, An held back the urge to laugh at her slip of tongue.

The contenders exchanged a last glance, when their eyes locked onto each other. Chiaki smiled, breaking his black face and Hatori tensed.

 

An and Aikawa shared decisive look and both nodded.

 

 

**WHISTLE**

 

 

Nerve – wrecked Hatori started a bit off, and Chiaki got to the balls first, claiming the middle ball and trailing off, half of the court separated them.

Seeing that, Hatori cursed under his breath and grabbed the remaining two balls and dashed back, to his side and created much more room between them that was necessary. In order to draw Chiaki out, he needed him to get closer. That being said, the first shots will likely miss.

 

**WHISTLE**

They weren’t moving.

Chiaki’s grip on the ball loosened. He’ll start after the next whistling…

 

_Oh boy, it may look ridiculous, but it’s my sound strategy – to divert his attention from the real danger coming. If he thinks I’m goofing off, Tori won’t see what hit him._

 

Hatori’s bad feeling didn’t vanish. Maybe he’s just over thinking it.

 

 

**WHISTLE WHISTLE**

Soon after he heard the whistle, Hatori made the three steps, while… he halted, because he was too… appalled? No, that’s not the right word – he was rooted to the spot because of what Chiaki was doing.

 

Chiaki started teetering to one side, then the other and eventually he looked like a really bad drunk, trying to hold himself standing upright and properly in a valiant, but fruitless effort. The ball balanced in his right hand, while he took “sips” from something invisible every now and then. And to crown that all, Chiaki was giddily grinning.

Hatori’s anger exploded. ”What the hell is this? Chiaki, are you kidding me?!” He exclaimed loudly, awaiting an answer, but all he got was more of the strange drunken behavior.

He once again turned to refs for help. ”He can’t play like this! He’s acting very foolishly! He’s wide open! I want a fair match!”

Seemingly struck by the situation, the refs, An and Aikawa grinned. ”Well, it’s your chance then! I can’t call the match until it’s hit & lose for either of you.” Aikawa said calmly.

Hatori inwardly sighed, but then he saw the truth of it. She’s right. But…

 

_What’s this… moving around in one place good for? Chiaki, what’s this ruse about?_

The second editor of Emerald smirked uncharacteristically, making the two more jumps, while Chiaki just continued… whatever he was doing. It almost seemed like a martial arts move…

 

_Haven’t I seen this somewhere before…?_

On the third step/jump, he threw a pretty accurate ball at him, aiming for his mid section, thinking he won’t dodge it.

 

The ball was moving at him and Chiaki’s eyes widened. It’s here, the moment of truth!  He anticipated it and right before it hit him, he bend over, taking a swig from the imaginary bottle, doing his best to hold back that grin, but it was hard. Because he knew that Tori will be so pissed when he sees how easily a “drunken man” evaded his throw.

_I’m just baiting you closer, Tori. All I need is one shot. One shot._

And he continued doing his jig, balancing. If it looked ridiculous, he didn’t care anymore. This style has one purpose and he’s accomplishing it, judging from the look on Tori’s face.

 

_Getting your opponent riled up and angry, so their guard is down._

His mirth erupted in a set of giggles, as he continued his drunken style. And Tori didn’t like it. ”ENOUGH OF THIS MOCKERY!”

His second throw was right on money – his head, right between the eyes (maybe he pushed his buttons too much) and only his reflexes saved him from a ball to the head. He bent so far down, he saw the ceiling.

And now, he was out of balls. Chiaki still had the one in his right hand. After it missed him by mere centimeters, Chiaki switched to praying mantis style so quickly, his arms were in fluid motion and Hatori found himself unable to look away.

And basically, he didn’t have the right to move, since Chiaki didn’t do steps forward yet. Realizing he fell into his trap, he paled.

He had to evade. Then, he can move freely!

The manga author felt like it was the perfect time to launch his Topple Shot – praying mantis style edition. If Tori evaded…

_Don’t think, shoot!_

Like a real praying mantis, he gripped the ball from both sides, and released it. The ball was so fast, even he couldn’t see it.

 

Hatori blinked in confusion.

_Where did the ball go?! I can’t just stand here! I’ve to move out of its way!_

With that in mind, Hatori’s feet automatically moved to the right, feeling safer ---  something hit him so hard, the impact sent him flying. Hatori let out a grunt of pain and gritted teeth, as he landed 6 feet away.

 

He landed on his butt, another grunt and chain of curses escaped his mouth upon realization and the ball that flounced off the walls.

Chiaki doubled over, feeling sick.

_Yuck._

**WHISTLE WHISTLE**

”Wow! I’m impressed! I’ve seen real kung fu styles in action! Give a round of applause for the winner, Chiaki Yoshino!” Aikawa said.  Only An politely clapped and stopped immediately. In the meanwhile, others joined them.

Hatori gathered himself up, ignoring the refs squealing as he went straight for Chiaki, who was looking sick. He was already trapped between his worried teammates and the only doctor in this bunch, Kusama Nowaki. He bent down and touched his shoulder. ”Yoshino -san! Are you okay?”

 

He shook head vehemently. ”I shouldn’t have done the drunken style… ugh… need… barf…” Upon hearing the word barf, Misaki and Shinobu grabbed him from both sides and pulled him up, taking him away (probably towards the nearest bathroom).

A very worried Hatori followed after them, excusing himself.

The rest exchanged glances. Well, they won this match at least.

Yoshino will be back later. And as the team captain, he has to take ensure they win. He didn’t want to go up sooner, because he wanted to scout the opponents strategy, but it’s high time he stepped up.

Before he could move a muscle, Aikawa giggled loudly and put her hand in air. ”Alright, alright! The score is 2:2 and I’m ready for another spectacular match! Who wants to go up as next?”

Hiroki stepped forward and the doctor gulped dryly, fishing in his pocket and after a few moments, he put on… protective goggles…?

”I’m ready, Hiro –san.”

The literature teacher warily gazed at him and his gaze stopped at the goggles. He’s really worried if he put on goggles.

Well, he should be!

”So, can I have your names…?” An weakly asked, approaching them. This time around, Aikawa gathered the balls.

  
”Name’s Hiroki Kamijou.”

”And I’m Kusama Nowaki.”

An nodded twice in acknowledgment and turned to others. ”Um, the fifth match will be starting soon… “ She started and they started walking off.

 

Hiroki scoffed as he walked to the white line.

This match is as good as won. Nowaki stands no chance.

Nowaki smiled at him and Hiroki nodded shortly, as they stood face – to face.

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED_


	12. Heavy Hitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroki had a knack for throwing things. Nowaki knew of that fact, firsthand. The question is, can he against all odds prevail and take the point for the blue team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact - I listened to Waters of Megalovania throughout the whole writing process of this chapter. Any implication that Hiroki is Sans reincarnated is a figment of my imagination.

Hiroki shot him a glare, measuring the distance for the dash. Nowaki had the advantage (obviously), but one shouldn’t write down Kamijou Hiroki out just yet.

 By now, Hiroki gathered enough information on their strategy. And he had to give it to Takano – playing defensive wasn’t what he thought they would do. Because his team is all on offensive. Offence is the best defense, as the popular saying goes.

He cracked his knuckles, staring down Nowaki, who visibly was nervous about their match.

 

_Is he gonna be okay?_

Hiroki snapped his fingers, bringing back his opponent from his spaced – out haze of mind. ”Oi. I didn’t train just so I could beat you in over a minute. Dish out your best, because I won’t be holding back.” He said solemnly.

His partner/lover cracked a sheepish, modest smile. ”I’ll try my best to defeat you, Hiro –san.”

Now he looked away, scoffing (and slightly flustered). ”Enough of this chit – chat, start the damned match.” He addressed the refs, who weren’t taking their sacred duty of calling the match seriously (he meant Aikawa, of course) and An scampered to them, looking from one determined man to the other.

”The fifth match will begin in a moment! Get in your positions!” She exclaimed, raising the whistle. Aikawa did the same, from the other side of playing field.

Nowaki’s goggles were a bit loose, so when he bent down in his running position, they slid down a bit. Hiroki didn’t bother getting in a pose. Foolish and pointless. It doesn’t help the players at all, they only look “cooler” and that junk he wasn’t into.

 

Only sports he ever did was kendo and swimming. Then, he watched some baseball. And when opportunity presented itself – this match – he utilized it and capitalized on it.

Hiroki only wondered if Nowaki came in with his own strategy at all, not counting their team strategy. He abruptly shook head.

_Stop worrying about him! He’s your opponent!_

He caught a glimpse of the refs, who joined forces in the middle. The anticipation in the air could be sliced with a knife.

 

**WHISTLE**

 

He moved, taking in the rush and flurry of limbs that was Nowaki. He grabbed a ball and ran way past the starting white line. Hiroki didn’t let the astonishment of Nowaki’s quickness daze him; he grabbed a ball and calmly walked back to the white line, where he stood on it.

 

They left one ball untouched. Hiroki didn’t grab the other one on purpose. He wants to see what Nowaki is going to do. How he’s going to block his throws. Takano had precision aiming, just like him – but he made one fatal mistake.

 He underestimated his opponent from the very beginning. Hiroki didn’t want to repeat that mistake. He’s the leader of red team (impromptu, but still a leader) and this point will be theirs.

 

**WHISTLE**

Hiroki looked across the playing field. Nowaki was muttering something obscure under his breath, a thin layer of sweat was forming on his forehead.

 

_He’s this scared of me? I said I won’t go easy on him, but I don’t plan on slaughtering anyone…_

Distraught, Hiroki took a deep breath. Nowaki probably thought this is a revenge match – kind of _is_ , but they are not playing to hurt each other.

 

**WHISTLE WHISTLE**

Right after hearing the signaling sound, he made the three steps, prolonging them as much as he could. He weighted the ball in his hand, getting Nowaki’s undivided attention.

He threw his usual throws reserved for sleeping students, who were snoring loudly. It was fast. Hiroki was about to turn, shifting on one leg, when he heard gasps from the tribunes.

 

”Hiro –san. I’m not just going to take that hit.”

Perplexed, he glanced back. The ball was in his hands. Nowaki caught his ball.

 

_That’s impossible! How did he…?!_

 

He let go of his ball in favor of catching the thrown ball. Was that acceptable in the conditions of the match? He eyed the refs, who didn’t stop the match yet. Then, it must be fine.

Hiroki’s lips curled up a little smile. Nowaki came prepared. That’s good. He’s hate to have an easy victory.

 

_Time to get serious._

Nowaki looked determined to see it through and win, by the looks from it. Hiroki’ smile got even wider. ”I’m now looking forward to your move, Nowaki. Don’t miss. If you miss, I’m going to show you my special attack.” He said, antagonizing him (to make it more likely he’ll miss, because anger and precision don’t go hand in hand) and Nowaki just curtly nodded.

His huge steps accounted for two of Hiroki’s and the third one made the shooting range ideal for shooting. Dodging from a close distance like they had was going to be tricky.

 

_I’m not dodging. I’ll get the ball._

Nowaki’s jaw tightly clenched as he concentrated, swinging the ball around in his hand, which made Hiroki question Nowaki’s strategy. Because if that was meant to serve as a thro---

His eyes widened, a ball out of nowhere was shot at him. He raised his arms, trying to lock on to the ball ----

He closed eyes, half –way praying he caught it. Something sturdy, and hard was stuck in his hands (AN – you dirty sinners, what did you think of) as he opened his eyes, gaping at the ball. He actually caught it.

Nowaki, who wasn’t bound by the three steps any longer, rushed as far away from him as he could, grabbing the ball he got in the initial dash. He halted, seemingly in disbelief that his throw was caught and neutralized.

 

Hiroki scarcely believed it himself, but if the refs didn’t call the match yet, he’s still in the game. They had a staredown of wills. Hiroki made two steps, while Nowaki didn’t move, sweating.

”I’ve got to hand it down to you, Nowaki. You almost got me. But, unfortunately for you, almost doesn’t count. I said I would deliver my special attack. This is your last shot.” He said, drawing out the words, while Nowaki shook head. ”It’s not over! I’ll win!”

Hiroki narrowed eyes.

Then, they moved at once. Nowaki again with that whirl ball move, while Hiroki grinned, getting in the pitching position he mastered recently, his eyes zooming in for the best spot – his collarbone.  ”Feel the Crusher Shot!”

Nowaki released his shot a moment later, when Hiroki’s speedy ball was already in midway to the receiver. Hiroki braced himself, he only saw it for a brief moment. ”Shit!” He cursed, doing a sideroll. It almost brushed against his left leg.

Relieved that it didn’t make contact, Hiroki straightened up only to be met by a shriek.

 

_Oh no, did I overdo it?!_

 

With raging emotions, he seized him. Nowaki was on the floor, his goggles flew off his face. Hiroki realized his ball picked up too much speed and hit him in the face.

 

 

**WHISTLE WHISTLE**

 

 

Hiroki ran up to him to him, when Nowaki sat up palpating his nose. Soon after, blood dripped.

He paled and Hiroki helped him stand up, feeling guilty. To his surprise, Nowaki laughed and bumped forehead with him. ”Hiro –san, I’m glad it’s over with.”

The professor shook head, angry at him. “You idiot! No, that’s not what I meant to say. I mean, I’m sorry – I was aiming for collarbone, but it went a bit higher.”

”It’s fine, Hiro –san.”

”No, it isn’t! You need to stop that bleeding.”

”S-sure, Hiro –san.”

 

They were joined by others, but Hiroki was adamant on stopping the bleeding. It was his fault, after all. He dragged his lover towards the tribunes, where Nowaki’s medical kit was stashed.

Four men, who didn’t participate yet shared glances with teammates. It all rode on them now.

 

A cough (irritated cough) came from the left, where Aikawa stood with hands on her sides. ”Those two just up and left. What about match and score summary?”

An, who gathered the balls while Nowaki and Hiroki had an after – match moment patted her. ”It’s okay, Aikawa –san. Now ---“

The main door flung open and Misaki, Shinobu, Chiaki and Hatori came back. ”Did we miss much? Oh, the match is over? Who won?” Chiaki asked, with more color in his face than after his match.

 

An sighed, calling them closer. ”Kamijou –san won. The score is 3:2 for the red team. And as I recall, four gentlemen have yet to play a match. Anyone brave stepping up?” An called them out.

Yuu stared daggers at Mino, who shrugged, nudging Yukina who was next to him in the shoulder, suggestively. The artist bit his lip.

He had to play, there was no avoiding that.

Kisa sighed inwardly. He didn’t want to wait any longer, getting anxious. ”Yukina, it’s our turn.”

Said man nodded, because words were caught in his throat.

All others went back to sit down. Yukina did his last squats, while Kisa was going over his move - set in mind.

 

The sixth match of this evening was about to start soon.

 

 

 

_TO BE CONTINUED__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Speedrun of reflexes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't over confident, but unless Yukina pulled off a miracle, he wouldn't win.   
> He wasn't called a guardian deity in high school for nothing.

This was it. Their match was going to happen at last (almost last, since theirs is the sixth match) and Shouta couldn’t contain his excitement.

He’d show Yukina that he’s been serious about challenging him. And that he’s polished his rusty volleyball skills since high school. “You’re sure about this, Kisa – san?”

Was there something to waver about? “Yukina, I’m not backing down now. The matches are almost done and my team is currently winning. I’m intending to keep up the winning streak.”

Yukina shrugged, giving him a quick glance. Aikawa and An were itching for the action to start. And she let her impatience he known; “Heeey! Stop chit – chatting! I want to see some muscles, er, I mean good moves!” Aikawa yelled at them, snapping both challenger and challenged back to their impending showdown.

Shouta was ready, he’s been training crazy with others under Kamijou’s instructions. If he loses, it won’t be because he wasn’t good enough.

 

_I’m getting pumped up for this! Today is the rebirth of guardian deity._

 

They stood on the line. Yukina’s facial expression changed. His jaw tightly clenched, as he gaped at their goal in front, the balls. Shouta found himself smiling at that. When he gets serious about something, he gives it his all.

“Get ready!”

 

He drilled the balls through with his gaze, concentrating. Even a second late is too late in this battle of speed and wit. Shouta looked up to check up on Yukina’s mental state. Their gazes met and the artist nodded.

Shouta gave a small acknowledging nod, before he focused on the balls again.

 

_Stay focused. I don’t know Yukina’s strategy, only their team strategy which is a defensive play. I must figure it out before he figures out my plan._

Finding out what his strategy was won’t help if he can’t counter it. What if Yukina had multiple strategies?

 

 

**WHISTLE**

Horrified, Shouta dashed forward to grab the ball on the right. Despite Yukina having the advantage in height, he got to them sooner, but only grabbed one. Being too greedy may be a bad idea, is what he thought, leaving other two alone.

In his haste to get a solid distance between himself and the balls, he wasn’t paying much attention to what Yukina was doing.

Once he settled on a “safe zone” he halted, turning around to see his opponent.

Much to his surprise, Yukina didn’t move away from the balls, he stood there hovering above them. He didn’t pick up neither ball.

Shouta raised a brow at this, and he wasn’t the only one. The refs weren’t sure if they should end the dash or not, but then before Aikawa could stop her, An called for the end of dash.

 

 

**WHISTLE**

Shouta didn’t get why Yukina didn’t get a move on while he could. Even if his three steps aren’t big enough, he can still nail him from that distance easily. At least, the chances were higher.

_Yukina, what are you planning? And with such a calm face…_

 

He shook head slightly. Getting distracted by opponents antics. That’s not befitting of a libero. Liberos must stay focused at all times. That was what the high school coach knocked into his head after three years.

Stay always focused, eyes on the ball.

“You can’t just end the dash round!” Aikawa sounded like her feelings were hurt (more like pride), but An’s head snapped to Yukina. “I called it because he wanted to stay there, Aikawa –san. Players choose and he chose to stay right there. Am I right?”

Yukina curtly nodded, a bit spaced – out.

Shouta’s eyebrow shot up so high, they weren’t visible.

_So he stayed there because he wanted to…? But he’s risking an instant K.O. from me. If my aim is as good as Kamijou’s, then I can win without breaking a sweat!_

 

With a new outlook, Shouta grinned. He never was an ace, but today, he will become one. Maybe with his jumping serve, he’ll win the match.

 

But still, Yukina’s calmness was bugging him. What makes him so confident, so calm? Why didn’t he move to a much safer distance?

…What if he wasn’t the only with a secret talent? Maybe he’s reading too much into it.

 

 

**WHISTLE WHISTLE**

 

He made two big steps, contemplating whether he should make the last one. Shouta decided not to push his luck. He glanced quickly at Yukina, who was staring at him, with his arms raised and legs slightly apart, but he had no ball in hand.

 

Shouta wasn’t one to brag, but he was excellent with serves. His serves were aggressive in high school, but this time around, he approached a much more… sly tactic. There was a certain technique he never mastered while he was still active. And he used that training to get it under his thumb.

Now, it had only to connect. Which it would, hopefully…

_Enough late self – doubt! Go, go!!_

He bend his knees, preparing for the leap, with eyes on Yukina, who became more alert than moments ago upon seeing Kisa make the first move.

Shouta’s jump gained him a momentum in the air, which he used to maneuver with the ball. Yukina made one step behind, while Kisa was nearing his landing. Initially, he wanted to do a ground version, but he changed his mind in mid air.

Yukina eyed him warily as Kisa was landing. The artist noticed the ball wasn’t in his hands anymore. When…?! Where is it?!

He instinctively looked above his head and then, his blood froze. It was floating, floating in the air veeeery slowly, but also fast. Yukina blinked in rapid succession to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him.

No, it was still in the air, but it was…. going straight for him, the speed of the ball changed rapidly. The artist looked down and at Kisa, who was on ground again, watching him.

Yukina remembered their training session, when he --- That’s it!

The ball was only a few inches away from reaching top of his head (his hair, more like) when Yukina did a flawless back flip, which earned him whistles, two squeals and Kisa’s angry/disappointed sigh. The ball missed, and it bounced off from the playground. The refs decided not to interfere because of one ball off bounds. They still had two more. Either had a chance to win yet.

 The artist gazed at the ball off bounds, smiling as she shook head, turning to face him. “You nearly had me, Kisa –san!”

Shouta scoffed, going into a defensive position. “Nearly doesn’t cut it. But we’re not done yet.”

Yukina’s flip cost him one move, he has two left, while Kisa can only dodge in place. He can win. He can…

He inhaled deeply, Kisa’s eyes were on him as he waited…Yukina risked a very long jump, which helped him get to the balls. He picked up one and flung it in the air, throwing up the second. Then, he was doing it. Keeping them in air, rotating, all the while he kept one eye on Kisa, who looked astonished.

“You can juggle?!” Shouta sputtered out, in amazement.

Yukina wryly laughed. “Kisa –san, this isn’t merely for show!”

 

Shouta’s senses sharpened.

_This must be his attack. And to think my Floating Bomb missed! Well, next time, it won’t miss! I just have to catch a ball._

He was staring intensely at the moving balls, and his head was already spinning; the balls were too fast! He saw blurry dots instead of balls. Shouta knew Yukina would launch the attack soon, there was no time for ---

“Oh, crap!” Shouta saw one coming and he ducked, hoping it missed him. “Naaarghh!” He heard Yukina’s battle cry, saw him doing a 360 scope... 360 scope?!

_Move, move!!_

He didn’t get to get up, the second ball hit his shoulder before he knew it. Shouta staggered to regain his balance, shocked.

… With a definitive thud, the ball landed near his feet.

 

**WHISTLE WHISTLE**

Yukina was dizzy, disoriented and moved around like he was drunk. Doing a 360 scope very quickly will do that to someone. Still a bit disappointed, Shouta walked up to him.

The artist smiled at him sheepishly and Shouta reciprocated, holding out his hand. Yukina looked down, then at Kisa again and he was grinning. “You were highly unpredictable and you won. I wanted to show you my cool libero techniques, but the last part caught me off guard and I panicked. The win is yours, Yukina.”

He grabbed his hand and shook enthusiastically. “Your move was incredible, Kisa – san!”

“Your move was haphazard, but it paid off. I can’t believe I have fallen prey to a 360 scoper…”

To that, Yukina snickered.

 

All of sudden, An was standing so close to them, they could see her growing grin. Yukina let go of Kisa’s hand, slightly blushing.

Only two people were walking up to them. Yuu and Mino.

Aikawa set the balls in their place in the middle and re – joined her fellow ref An. She seized the four men standing before them with a frown. “Hooray! That was… something! If you were paying attention so far, you know that the score is now 3:3! A tie between team red and team blue! Are you excited for the finale?! Because I sure am!!” 

An rolled eyes, nudging her.

“Ouch. Okay, okay! So, gentlemen, can I announce the final and decisive match of the evening?”

Both nodded.

Feeling that they were in way, Kisa and Yukina left them, going to join their teammates, where the tension was high and rising.

 

An asked their names, while Aikawa told them the rules (as if they didn’t know them), but listened anyway. Each was caught up in his one move, that one move which will win it for their team.

Their stakes were different, more personal.

 

Yuu and Mino took their places on the starting white line.

The freelance manga artist wanted to wish him good luck, but his throat got stuck, he couldn’t utter a single word.

“Good luck, Yanase.”

He jolted, glancing at him. Then, he simply nodded.

 

The final match, seventh match was about to start. And Yuu couldn’t wait to get it over with.

 

 

 

_TO BE CONTINUED__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. DOUBLE KNOCKOUT!! Who is chasing whom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu questions his beliefs before, during and after the match. Does he really want to sever ties with Mino?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long break. I didn't know how to write this down. I'm not joking. xD At last, the last mega chapter is upon us!

All eyes were on them, watching with restrained breath. The last decisive battle, which will decide the winner.

Both knew their teams were counting on them, which made Yuu in particular extremely nervous. He can't afford to lose. If Mino wins then, then he will be stalker –y again.

Yuu had a brief flashback of Mino's challenge in the parking lot and their Friday.

 

_You snooze, you lose. I can think on that later. It's about time I dealt with Mino and went on with my life._

 

Yes, back to his stagnant life. He must admit that he had a soft spot for his kid, but the man himself was… now that he thought about him rationally, this was the first time someone pursued him and it was Yuu who turned Mino down.

His lips curled up into a grin. That fact cheered him up. Yuu glanced at his opponent who was sporting the most bored face he has seen on him. That was the face of someone who was arrogant, too sure of a victory. Yuu snorted, doing a squat.

 

The ref in red, An brought everyone's attention to her when she spoke up with her high – pitched voice. "The seventh match between Yuu Yanase and Kanade Mino shall now commence!"

Yuu's eyes widened when she reached for the whistle and brought to it to her lips. What?! This transcend is too abrupt!

 

 

**WHISTLE**

 

 

Mino moved faster as if he predicted that the refs would start the match without their approval for preparedness. He had good fifteen seconds head start before Yuu's muscle reflexes kicked in. He sprinted onward, going for the ball on the left.

Those refs did it on purpose, to make them make mistakes. Yuu wasn't about to give into team pressure. All that mattered was the ball. Being the taller one, Mino grabbed the middle ball and bolted to a more strategic, solid distance.

 

Yuu was a bit skeptic about Mino's tactical thinking. He could have grabbed two, why leave more potential shooting opportunities behind?

 

_Maybe he's confident about that one shot. Either way, I'll have the last laugh._

 

From the corner of his peripheral vision, he saw the ref in blue raising whistle. They are at it again. He's almost touching the ball! _Aaaaalmost_ -!

He threw himself at it, miraculously getting hold of it and rolled with it, standing up on his feet. Just when he stood up, piercing sound cut through the air.

 

**WHISTLE**

 

… And just like that, he was stuck in the dash zone, uncomfortably close to the other man, who was grinning in that creepy way of his. Yuu shuddered and it wasn't solely because of Mino's grinning. Since individual matches began, he found himself often rooting for the underdog.

Right now, he was feeling like the underdog. The feeling was fleeting and brief, but it crossed his mind. Yuu inwardly got pissed off at himself.

 

_What the hell?! I am no underdog! I am the one with the killer move. It's better he's much more closer – he's a better target._

 

With that kind of mindset, Yuu braced himself for the beginning of match, which would commence soon. He glanced at the obnoxious women who shuffled their feet, one with slight frown (An) and other with eerie grin that could rival any seme's (Aikawa), both of them kept on glancing back and forth between Yuu and Mino and themselves.

What, this time around, they will actually call it fairly?

Mino was very collected as he stared at his opponent who refused to make eye contact with him. It's alright. He must be focusing. Every little misstep could cost them victory. This isn't something to be taken lightly. He wanted to win for himself, but also for the team that accepted him despite coming in the latest stage of training.

He gripped his ball so hard, his jaw tightly clenched as he glanced at the ref in red, An, curtly nodding.

Yuu did the same with Aikawa.

 

 

**WHISTLE WHISTLE**

 

 

Right after he heard the first whistle, Yuu began moving with the ball, doing a full cycle for that extra boost necessary for the total impact, but then, he noticed that he wasn't the only one swinging in place with right hand tightly gripping ball. Mino was doing the same and by the time they realized something funny was going on, they couldn't stop because of momentum (and neither had any other move), so both Mino and Yuu launched the attack. Their balls swished by each other, missing by mere inches in the air and avoiding collision.

Yuu saw Mino's ball, but it was as fast as his Cyclone Shot, if not faster.

 

_I can't dodge this in time!_

 

Still, he made an attempt at dodging, shifting his right leg more to the right, but - it was no use.

Suddenly, he was on ground, groaning. He got to feel the ball's harshness first hand. His head was spinning. Yuu tried to pull himself up, but he feared he might have gotten a mild concussion.

That jerk hit him in the face. He held back the bitter tears of disappointment, blinking to clear his vision. Yuu glared at the man, who was…. also downed…?

 

_Did my ball connect?! Then, it's a draw?!_

 

The evidence of his draw theory was lying one feet away from Mino who hardly got up on his feet, a huge red scrape was forming on his left cheek.

Yuu shook head, gritting his teeth. Damn it, they had the same move. How is that possible?!

Now what's he gonna do?

He turned for answers to the refs, who were arguing among themselves. "I am telling you! Yanase's ball hit first!" An exclaimed, flailing her hands wildly as Aikawa profusely shook head. "No, Mino's was way faster. Yanase was knocked out first!"

 

While they argued, Yuu managed to get up, wobbling a bit. How big was his surprise when someone held his hand to stabilize him. Yuu looked up, instantly flabbergasted.

_What is he doing?!_

 

He slipped his hand out from Mino's helping hand, stepping away from him. Yuu crossed arms and then, the volume was turned on drastically. Not only were the refs arguing, their teammates were speaking all at once, some angry, some less. As for him, he didn't know what he was feeling.

Relief or disappointment? It was somewhere in the middle. While the refs argued on, Yuu thought not for the first time this evening what he really wanted. When was the last he felt gratification while being around someone else?

Did he really want to cut ties with Mino?

 

_What is wrong with me?! I shouldn't be faltering. I wanted him to stay away…_

Then, he caught someone peeking through the door, which was left ajar. The big round eyes, it could only be…! He ran to the door and the peering eyes disappeared, but he pushed it open and saw him. So, he was right!

 

Yuu caught up with him, followed by Mino who shook head in disapproval. He knelt down, while Yuu looked on, curious as to why his kid was there. "Yamato! I told you to stay in car. Why did you come out?"

He pouted, glancing up at Yuu who raised a brow at the kid. "I don't want you and Onii – chan to fight."

_Oh, he thought we're really fighting? We were, but not with intention of fighting to the death. Did this competition even have a point any longer? All other pairs have resolved their disputes (minor or large) in their battles, while I, I, I… don't see a point to keep up fighting, especially when Yamato is here._

 

 

Yuu squatted down, ruffling Yamato's hair. "Don't worry, we won't fight again."

His eyes lit up and even Mino looked taken back by Yuu's decision. "You really won't?"

"No, hurting each other pointlessly is counter – productive. We'll talk things out."

 

_In fact, all others should do the same. We're all adults, the matches were a test. A test to see how far they would go for each other. I think all pairs passed the test, no matter who lost or won. As for me and Mino… we'll have a long talk. But first…_

 

"We will?" Mino sounded too surprised and he couldn't blame him. Yuu just shortly nodded, standing up. "We have to inform them of our departure. Also, withdrawal."

It seemed like Mino understood what he meant. "I see. Then, let's go. Yamato, can you go back into the car? We'll be back shortly."

"O-okay…" He nodded, running off.

 

Solemnly, they turned back and walked inside the gym, where they bumped into the whole group (An and Aikawa were still arguing over who they think won), which waited for them with batted breath.

Yuu and Mino stood before them, clenching fists. As if on cue, they simultaneously bowed down. "I'm sorry but we can't continue, or how should I put it -"

"The results don't matter, talk it out. You all got what you wanted. You all wanted to see how far your lover would go for you. When I laid down after the double knockout, I thought that now, maybe I could have a talk with Yanase, because we're the ones that determine our future together. And I was right, he's willing to listen and I am open to listening, too. So, with that, see you all later, we're leaving. My son is waiting for us in my car." Mino's long monologue spread bright red on uke's faces as they got his message and semes just blankly stared as Yuu and Mino went to tribunes, getting their sports bags.

On the way out, they bowed again and left.

" **THIS IS BULLSHIT!"**  Aikawa's rage erupted like lava from a volcano, consuming all in its path. It was wise of An to agree with her (even if she thought that Yanase and Mino were right). "Yeah, they can't leave like that! What about the last match?" An asked a rhetorical question.

Semes eyed their ukes with a keen eye, like a jeweler appraises a valuable gem. Each couple grinned, the bets and rewards forgotten. It wasn't really about the reward.

 

The group strut to the tribunes, where they collected their sports bags and walked towards the exit, where Aikawa barred the way. "Hold on! Where do you think you're going?"

Usami chuckled, grabbing Misaki's hand as they blatantly ignored her and walked off.

Takano raised a suggestive brow at Ritsu, who tugged his arm under Takano's as they left as second (or third) couple.

 

Aikawa's jaw dropped in sheer amazement as they all left, one after another. After Kisa and Yukina left, Aikawa's rage deflated, but some annoyance still lingered.

"How dare they call on us and ditch us like that?!" She had to let off some steam, because  _boooy_ , what the fuck was this evening about?

 

An put her hand on Aikawa's shoulder. "We should leave as well, Aikawa –san."

"Uhm… they left the key behind. Let's hope school staff is still around campus." An dragged a very, very disappointed Aikawa Eri from gym (they didn't bother putting away the balls) and went off to front desk, where they dropped off the gym key.

"Next time Usami –sensei asks me for a favor, I will triple his schedule as punishment for this major anticlimactic ending."

 

An would have laughed if she didn't feel a bit let down, too. Ritsu doesn't often call her up for something. Still, she can't lie; she had fun.

She nudged the older woman, who gave her a look as they walked out into the cold night. "Aikawa –san, I know of a new cinema that opened up recently and a BL movie premieres tomorrow. We could go and watch…?"

"That sounds nice! God knows I need more bishies and baras in my life."

 

An blinked. "Um… me too…?"

They continued walking together to the station, where their paths branched, but before they parted, Aikawa and An exchanged phone numbers and emails.

As for the individual couples, their night was far from over…

 

 

_TO BE CONTINUED__

**Author's Note:**

> If someone is reeeeeally interested, then maybe I shall just finish my first ever crossover after... eh, five years. So, anyone interested? It started out as a joke story from my end after I saw some pics on tumblr (I think) as the uke team in red was to face off the seme team in blue. I actually HAD written down to 6470 words in Word as the continuation, but my crappy notebook just had to fucking blow up in my face - literally. All my hard work on all my fanfics in progress was lost. T_T Enough about my sob story, if people demand a next chapter, I shall deliver, though it will take some time as I have commitments in real life and that crap, you know. (also writing over six different fanfics at once isn't helping)


End file.
